Reencuentros Inesperados
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Kenshin está feliz con su vida al lado de sus amigos. Pero un día aparecerá una persona que fue muy importante para él en su pasado y que lo obligará a abrirse con sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará después?  DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen
1. Encuentros Sorpresivos

**Reencuentros inesperados**

By Tomoe-chan

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros sorpresivos**

_Flash back_

**Shinta: **¿Adónde nos llevas papá?

**Madre: ¿**Adónde los llevas, Seizo?

**Padre: **Al bosque, a recoger castañas

_Fin del flash back_

Kenshin despertó sobresaltado. Hacía años que no soñaba con eso; con el día en el que hace 20 años cuando tenía ocho años cuando su padre los llevó al bosque a él y a su hermana con el pretexto de recoger castañas y los vendió a una caravana de esclavos.

No había vuelto a ver a Sakura desde ese entonces. ¿Por qué su pasado no lo dejaba en paz? Rara vez lograba dormir sin pesadillas…

La voz de Kaoru lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

**Kaoru: **Kenshin, vamos a ir al Akabeko, ¿vienes?

**Kenshin: **Claro que sí, Kaoru-dono

**Yahiko: **Espero que no vaya el cabeza de pollo. Así no tendré que competir por la comida…

**Sanosuke: **Mala suerte, enano

**Yahiko: **¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO?

Yahiko se subió encima de Sano con intención de golpearlo y empezaron a pelear, sin fijarse en Kaoru y en Kenshin, que ya iban saliendo.

**Kaoru: (con una gota en la cabeza) **Ay, esos dos, nunca dejarán de pelear por estupideces. ¿Te parece que le digamos también a Megumi?

**Kenshin: **Claro, no veo porqué no

Se encaminaron a la clínica donde atendía la joven doctora.

**Megumi: **Lo siento en el alma pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo. Además no me apetece ver a Sanosuke comiendo, ¡es un cerdo, además de vago! **(mientras le salen unas orejas y una cola de zorro)**

**Sanosuke: **¡Te escuché Foxy!

**Megumi: (ignorando a Sano y cogiendo a Kaoru para llevarla aparte) **Oye niña, ten cuidado, escuché que el Akabeko tiene nuevas camareras…

**Kaoru: (molesta) **¿Tú que crees que Kenshin es como Sano? Por Kami, él es todo un caballero y…

**Megumi: **No es por eso tonta, él es un hombre y perfectamente puede decidir que hacer; si no lo cuidas te lo van a quitar…

**Kaoru: **Tranquila, nadie me lo va a quitar…

**Megumi: (sarcástica) **Oh, claro perdona, pero no sabes nada de su pasado, y él lo sabe casi todo del tuyo o sea, es una relación que ha prosperado mucho, ¿no?

**Kaoru: **Cállate y déjame en paz.

**Tae: **¡Bienvenidos! Hola, Kaoru, ¿cómo estás? ¡Bienvenido Ken-san!

**Kenshin y Kaoru: **Konnichiwa!

**Kenshin: **Buenos días Tae-kun

**Sanosuke y Yahiko: **¿Y nosotros qué somos? ¿Invisibles?

**Tsubame: **Hola, Yahiko… **(Se pone colorada)**

**Yahiko: (colorado) **Eeeh, hola Tsubame

**Tae: **Les enviaré a mi camarera nueva, es muy eficiente aunque un poco torpe… Necesita práctica… ¿Qué les apetece de tomar?

**Kaoru: **Danos una garrafa de sake, no muy fuerte **(susurrando) **me preocupa que Yahiko no lo aguante

**Tae: **Okay. ¡Tomoe! ¿Dónde estará?

**Kenshin: **¡¿Oro?

**Tomoe: **Aquí estoy Tae-chan, ¿qué necesitas? **(Ve a Kenshin y palidece)**

**Tae: **Nada, que atiendas a estas personas… **(La ve pálida) **No te ves bien… Necesitas el día libre, no pareces estar bien…

**Tomoe: **No, no es nada… **(Siente los ojos de Kenshin sobre sí) **

**Tae: **Insisto…

**Tomoe: **No, no, estoy bien… **(Se aleja y va a atender a otra mesa)**

**Tae: **Discúlpenla, no sé que rayos le pasa, ella no es así… **(se va)**

**Sanosuke: **Esa Tomoe está como quiere… **(Se calla al ver que Kenshin lo mira con un brillo airado en su mirada)**___Caray_, piensa, _creo que Kenshin ya le echó el ojo, mala suerte para Jo-chan, Foxy tenía razón se lo van a quitar…_

Más tarde, mientras comen, Kaoru apenas prueba bocado.

**Kenshin: **¿Le pasa algo, Kaoru-dono?, ¿No está de su agrado la comida?

**Kaoru: **No, no es nada Kenshin, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco aturdida, eso es todo **(Se sonroja) **_Kuso_, piensa, _no puedo decirle que estoy así por él pero… ¿es que Megumi siempre tiene que tener la razón? He visto como la miraba y luego su expresión cuando Sano dijo que estaba bonita por no decir su reacción cuando Tae la llamó… ¿Tengo yo alguna oportunidad todavía? ¿O Kenshin Himura es historia para mí?_

**Yahiko: **¡HEY, BUSU! Ya nos vamos…

**Kaoru: **¡A QUIÉN LE DICES BUSU!

**Yahiko: **Perdona Kaoru pero, no me oías…

**Kaoru: **Oye, Kenshin… ¿Kenshin? **(a Yahiko) **¿No sabes dónde está Kenshin? No está en su cuarto…

**Yahiko: **Salió a dar una vuelta… Dijo que necesitaba aire fresco…

**Kaoru: **Yo voy a ver a Megumi… Quédate con Sano

**Megumi: **¿Tomoe? ¿Tomoe Yukishiro?

**Kaoru: **No sé su apellido… ¿Porqué? ¿La conoces?

**Megumi: **Ella era mi compañera cuando trabajaba para aquel médico… Ella se escapó cuando Kanryu lo mató y no la he vuelto a ver desde ese entonces ¿Crees que es ella?

**Kaoru: **No lo sé.

**Megumi: **Ella… ¿Cómo es ella?

**Kaoru: **Bueno, es muy blanca y tiene una expresión muy triste en su mirada…Su cabello es negro y lo lleva recogido con una cinta. Cuando venía hacia acá la he visto salir y llevaba un kimono blanco y un obi-age rojo; con un obi azul marino, llevaba un chal violeta doblado en las manos…

**Megumi: (Pálida) **¿Sus ojos eran muy negros e inexpresivos? ¿Solo mostraba tristeza en su mirada?

**Kaoru: **Sí

**Megumi: **Por Kami

**Kaoru: **¿?

**Megumi: **Es ella…

**Kaoru: **Oh… Bueno, pienso decirle a Kenshin lo que siento, así que no es nada…Hemos pasado por tanto juntos… Jinnei, Shishio, Shougo; además

creo que él me ama ¿Qué podrá hacer ella sino lo conoce?

**Megumi: **No cantes victoria

**Kaoru: (enfurecida) **¡CÁLLATE, NO SABES NADA!

**Megumi: (enojándose también) **¡Ya te dije que no tienes control sobre sus sentimientos! ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si no te ama, si solo te considera una amiga, una hermana menor?

**Kaoru: **¿TÚ QUE SABES?

**Megumi: **¡NADA, SOLO INTENTO QUE SIENTES CABEZA Y TE DES CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD!

**Tomoe: **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

**Kaoru: (pálida) **¡Es ella!

**Megumi: **Cállate. Adelante, por favor. **(A Kaoru) **Vete, hablamos luego

**Tomoe: **Hola, Megumi, vieja amiga, me enteré de que estabas aquí y decidí venir a verte, ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Pensaba invitarte a un té para que nos pongamos al día con todo lo que ha pasado…

**Megumi: **Hola, Tomoe, qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Mira, hoy no tengo tiempo pero puedo pedir un par de días libres

**Tomoe: **De acuerdo

**Megumi: **Por cierto ¿Ya encontraste a quién estabas buscando?

**Tomoe: **Sí, después de diez años por fin lo he encontrado.

**Megumi: **¿Lo? ¿Es un hombre?

**Tomoe: **Sí, si sacas estos días libres te lo contaré todo…

**Megumi: (susurrando) **Vaya, si es quien yo creo que es…

**Kenshin: **¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru?

**Sanosuke: **Ni idea, primero ha dicho que iba a ver a Foxy y ha vuelto muy rara, toda llorosa… Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y ha dicho que no la molestemos… ¡Bah! ¡Mujeres!


	2. Tragos Amargos y más Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2**

**Tragos amargos y más reencuentros**

**Kenshin: **¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru?

**Sanosuke: **Ni idea, primero ha dicho que iba a ver a Foxy y ha vuelto muy rara, toda llorosa… Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y ha dicho que no la molestemos… ¡Bah! ¡Mujeres!

**Kenshin: **Hablaré con ella

**Sano: **Uff, yo que tú ni lo intentaría

Kenshin estaba muy confundido. ¿Y si Kaoru había notado su actitud con Tomoe? Quería mucho a la chica; habían pasado por tantas cosas, pero ese amor no era nada más que el que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer que es su hermana… Pero Tomoe era la mujer de su vida, la que había amado al asesino y lo había salvado de aquella locura, por la que había prometido no volver a matar…Al pensar en Tomoe se dio cuenta de que el destajador no se había ido del todo que estaba ahí todavía y que eran uno solo como le había dicho Kaoru una vez: _Battousai o Rurouni sigues siendo Himura Kenshin. _Eso era cierto ¿no? Entonces si el asesino ya no quería matar si se sentía como él con respecto a todo, ¿por qué diablos seguía negando su pasado, escondiéndolo? Decidió contarles a sus amigos su pasado, porque ellos le habían demostrado que no le tenían miedo, ni siquiera Kaoru… Si, eso era… Al anochecer los reuniría y les contaría todo… Tal vez así se fuera ese dolor y ese arrepentimiento que sentía siempre… Luego se acordó de Kaoru y recordó que tenía que hablar con ella.

Sigilosamente se dirigió a la habitación de la joven. Al llegar a la puerta la encontró entornada y se metió sigilosamente por ella… La joven estaba sentada junto a la ventana y unas lágrimas silenciosas le bajaban por las mejillas.

**Kenshin: **Kaoru-dono…

**Kaoru:** **(sorprendida) **¡Kenshin!

**Kenshin: **Sano me ha contado todo…

**Kaoru:** Entonces deberías saber que no quiero que me molesten…

**Kenshin: (apaciguador) **Solo quiero hablar… ¿Qué le has contado a Megumi-dono?

**Kaoru:** No es de tu incumbencia

**Kenshin: (dejando el tono amable y poniéndose serio) **Kaoru-dono, si es de mi incumbencia… Hablaban de mí, ¿no es así?

**Kaoru:** No… Hablábamos de cosas de mujeres

**Kenshin: **Sí, y de mí… Escucha Kaoru, escuché lo que te dijo en la mañana y luego vi tu reacción con Tomoe… Tú…dime…tú

**Kaoru:** ¿Yo qué?

**Kenshin: **¿Me amas, no es así?

El débil control que Kaoru ejercía sobre sí se rompió y la chica empezó a llorar ruidosamente

**Kaoru:** **(entre sollozos) **¡sSí!

Kenshin respiró profundamente.

**Kenshin: **Lo intuía…

**Kaoru:** **(sorprendida) **¿Lo…lo sabías?

**Yahiko: **¿Dónde está Kaoru?

**Sano: **Dijo que hablaría con…digo está en su habitación hablando con Kenshin

**Yahiko: **¡Eh! ¿Será qué…?

**Sanosuke: **No creo… Tú no viste como miraba a la chica del restaurante

**Yahiko: **¿A Tomoe? Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Nunca pensé que Kenshin pudiera mirar así a alguien. ¿Y que hay de la cara que hizo cuando dijiste que estaba...?, ¿cómo era?

**Sanosuke: (con una gota en la cabeza) **Olvídalo…Pero tienes razón, creo que a Kenshin ya le echaron el lazo

**Yahiko: **¡No puede ser! Se suponía que debía ser Kaoru la que le echara el lazo

**Megumi: **¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

**Sano y Yahiko: **¡Nada!

**Megumi: **Hum

**Sano: **Y tú, ¿que haces aquí por cierto?

**Megumi: **Ken-san me mandó llamar

**Sano y Yahiko: **¡¿Qué?

**Kenshin: **Sí, Kaoru, lo sabía pero decidí no decirte nada… Quizás debí hacerlo pero me dio miedo destrozar tu corazón porque sé que eres muy susceptible…

**Kaoru:** **(de nuevo al borde del llanto) **No Kenshin yo… fui una estúpida, no debí de imaginarme que tú, Megumi tenía razón tú… **(rompe a llorar)**

Kenshin se acerca a ella y, para la sorpresa de Kaoru, la abraza suavemente.

**Kenshin: **Ya, ya, pequeña, no llores; ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo, creí que la gente me rechazaría siempre. Me equivoqué. Tú, Yahiko, Megumi-dono me enseñaron que puedo vivir una segunda vida. Incluso Sano, que al principio me odiaba, se ha convertido en mi amigo, y ¿recuerdas cuando me despedí de ti para ir a enfrentarme a Shishio? Te dije que no volvería, pero dentro de mí me decía que algún día regresaría a este lugar, con mis amigos, al lugar que llamo _hogar. _Ustedes han reemplazado a la familia que perdí hace mucho. Ustedes son ahora mi _familia._

**Kaoru:** Kenshin, yo…

**Kenshin: **Sssh, no digas nada, tú eres para mí como la hermana que perdí hace mucho y de la que no he vuelto a saber nada desde ese entonces.

**Kaoru:** **(secándose las lágrimas, sorprendida) **¿Tienes una hermana?

Kenshin la suelta.

**Kenshin: **Vamos, Kaoru-dono quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante…

En ese momento Yahiko abre la puerta.

**Yahiko: **Kenshin oye, oh lo siento… ¿interrumpo algo?

**Kenshin: **No, Yahiko, ¿qué pasa?

**Yahiko: **Pues que en la puerta hay una mujer que dice que es tu hermana…

Kenshin y Kaoru se miran y el corazón de él da un vuelco. ¿Sakura ahí después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

Corre hacia el salón y abre la puerta de un golpe. Detrás de él están Kaoru y Yahiko, visiblemente sorprendidos por su reacción.

Sentada en un cojín frente a Megumi estaba una mujer vestida con un uniforme de policía parecido al de Saito. Tenía una nihontou a su lado. Su pelo negro, recogido en una larga trenza descansaba sobre su espalda. La desconocida se volvió al oír la puerta abrirse y Kaoru constata que se parece mucho a Kenshin. Sin embargo, sus ojos no son claros como los de él sino de un negro profundo. La mujer esboza una media sonrisa y se dirige a Kenshin.

**Sakura: **Hola, niichan, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi

**Kenshin: **Sakura…

**Megumi: **Bueno, nos retiramos, supongo que quieren estar a solas.

Yahiko, Kaoru y Sano la siguen.

**Kenshin: **¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?

**Sakura: **Quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos. Saito me dijo que estabas viviendo aquí, Traté de contactarte cuando lo del proceso Shishio pero no pude…

**Kenshin: **¿Y Saito qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

**Sakura: **Ah, pero ¿serás idiota o no has madurado?

**Kenshin: **¡Neechan!

**Sakura: **¿Qué no ves que llevo el uniforme de la policía?

**Kenshin: **Lo veo pero, ¿de qué conoces tú a Saito?

**Sakura: **Del Shinsengumi

Kenshin se queda tieso.

**Kenshin: **¿Shinsengumi? ¿Tú?

**Sakura: (mordaz) **¿Battousai? ¿Tú?

**Kenshin: **¡Basta! Sólo bromeaba… Sigues siendo tan cínica como siempre, neechan. Entonces tú eras la capitana de la décima tropa… Vaya, una sorpresa, ¿cómo acabaste trabajando para el gobierno?

**Sakura: **Hice un trato con ellos. Les dije que si me aceptaban y no me mataban (como planeaban hacerlo) podía espiar para ellos y me encargaría de los rufianes que hay en Kyoto. Decidí dejar que pasara lo de Shougo

Amakusa para venir a buscarte. Supuse que estarías un poco ofuscado…

**Kenshin: (para sí) **Eso sin mencionar que no podías dejar de aplicar el _Aku Soku San_

**Sakura: **Exacto

Se quedan callados un rato, Sakura observa con curiosidad la cicatriz en forma de cruz que su hermano tiene en la mejilla. _Ha sufrido_, piensa, _ha sufrido como yo y todo por culpa de nuestros padres a los que no les importó vendernos como esclavos cuando éramos sólo unos niños. ¿Cómo habrá sido su vida? Yo tuve que batallar con un ama déspota, que me trataba como un trapo y que no me dejaba en paz ni para dormir. Logré escapar pero para ello tuve que dejar a casi toda la familia muerta. Luego me uní al Shinsengumi y mi vida cambió porque incluso así pude encontrar a mi hermano y aunque estábamos en bandos opuestos no lo perdí de vista…hasta la batalla de Toba-Fusuma cuando desapareció. Me pregunto como se habrá hecho esa cicatriz… esa cicatriz que lo convirtió, junto a sus asesinatos, en una leyenda viviente. Unos dicen que tuvo que haber hecho un pacto con el diablo para asesinar como lo hacía. ¿Realmente usa el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi? ¿Por qué usa una espada de filo invertido? ¿Acaso mató a alguien que no debía? Son muchas preguntas…_

Kenshin tiene la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. También está sumido en sus pensamientos _Todos estos años me he preguntado que habría sido de ella y ahora está aquí conmigo, _piensa, _nuestros padres nos vendieron como esclavos solo por dinero. Yo estuve a punto de ser asesinado pero mi sensei me salvó y me enseñó a usar la espada. Luego me uní a los patriotas como hitokiri. Una vez la tuve frente a mí, aquella vez que peleé con Saito y no fui capaz de reconocerla. ¿Me habría reconocido ella a mí? ¿Cómo llegó a formar parte del Shinsengumi? Ahora entiendo de quién hablaban cuando hablaban de la "Loba de Mibu", la única mujer del Shinsengumi, la capitana de la décima tropa, la tercera en fuerza después de Okita Souji y Hajime Saito. ¿Quién la entrenó? ¿Tendrá hijos? ¿O seguirá soltera? Además, si es la tercera en fuerza, ¿por qué era la capitana de la última tropa? Quizás por su sexo…_

**Sakura: **Bueno niichan, me debo ir ahora. Debo entregar unos papeles en la prefectura de policía y le prometí a Hajime que cenaría hoy con él y con Tokio…

**Kenshin: **¡No, espera! ¿Cómo...?

**Sakura: **Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero no puedo responderlas ahora… Igual, yo tengo muchas para ti… Lo único que te diré es que fui a visitar a nuestros padres y mamá me dijo que gracias al dinero que les dimos nosotros por nuestra venta como esclavos, pudieron salir de la miseria… También me dijeron las razones por las que lo hicieron: tú por ser hijo ilegítimo, yo por estar enferma. Supongo que son suficientes razones para no querer hablar con ellos nunca más… No sé que irás a decidir tú, pero yo…

**Kenshin: **Neechan, una cosa más… ¿Tienes libre mañana por la noche?

**Sakura: **Eh, sí, ¿por?

**Kenshin: **Quería decirles a mis amigos una cosa muy importante… podrías estar presente. Talvez esto te responda muchas preguntas acerca de mí.

**Sakura: **Está bien, no veo porqué no. Hasta mañana, Kenshin


	3. Memorias del Hitokiri Battousai Parte 1

**Capítulo 3**

**Las memorias del Hitokiri Battousai parte 1**

El día había transcurrido muy normal. Kaoru y Yahiko se habían peleado por lo menos diez veces diferentes, Sano hacía el vago bajo el árbol. Pero todos se preguntaban porqué demonios Kenshin estaba tan intranquilo. ¿Tendría que ver con su hermana? ¿O con otra cosa? Cuando Kaoru fue a preguntarle, recibió una mirada dura como respuesta, ¿En qué estaría pensando? Todos se sorprendieron cuando dijo que los quería a todos en el patio al anochecer incluida Megumi. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? La sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sakura se presentó poco antes del anochecer y dijo que su hermano le había pedido expresamente que viniera aquella noche.

Al anochecer, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata esperando a Kenshin. Habían cenado, pero ninguno parecía tener mucha hambre no probaron casi nada; Kenshin no había cenado con ellos se había encerrado desde la tarde en su habitación y no lo veían desde ese entonces.

**Megumi: **¿Alguien sabe de qué nos quería hablar Ken-san?

**Sakura: **A mí me dijo que era muy importante y que me respondería muchas preguntas acerca de él

**Kaoru:** Ha de ser, entonces, algo concerniente a su pasado

**Megumi: **Talvez sí, talvez no, ¿quién sabe? , solo él lo sabrá

**Sakura: **Ahí viene…

**Kenshin: **Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Antes de empezar, creo que se merecen una aclaración.

Sanosuke arqueó una ceja.

**Kenshin: **Todos ustedes saben que, una vez, yo fui un asesino al servicio del Ishinshishi, que desaparecí y que juré no matar, llevando siempre conmigo una katana con el filo invertido. Pero no saben los motivos. He decidido contárselos; no esconderlos más, enfrentar mi pasado y no tratar de olvidarlo, porque nunca podré. Todo empieza con la manera en que me hice esta herida. Esta herida en forma de cruz…

**Todos: **¡La cicatriz!

**Kenshin: **Así es, la cicatriz…

Todos se fijaron en que sus ojos ya no eran color violeta sino ámbar y que su voz se había vuelto un poco más grave pero sin embargo, los ojos de Battousai mostraban una gran nostalgia y dolor.

_**1868, primer año de Meiji**_

_**Kyoto**_

_Jubei Shigekura caminaba por las calles de Kyoto con tres guardaespaldas._

_**Shigekura: **__Estén alerta, dicen que el asesino del Chosuu- Ishin es formidable, deberán tener mucha habilidad para que salgamos con vida._

_**Kiyosato: **__No se preocupe señor, ese asesino no nos preocupa_

_De repente, una voz salió de las sombras:_

_**Kenshin: **__Jubei Shigekura no te tengo ningún rencor. Pero por el inicio de una nueva era debo acabar con tu vida._

_**Shigekura: **__¿Quién eres?_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Por qué decirle mi nombre a un cadáver?_

_Inmediatamente atacó con una rapidez que helaba la sangre y en un segundo Shigekura y uno de los guardaespaldas yacían en el suelo._

_**Kenshin: **__Sigues tú._

_**Kiyosato: (mientras desenvaina su espada) **__¡No quiero morir! ¡No debo morir!_

_Kenshin arqueó una ceja y lo atacó. Kiyosato lo esquivó y lo atacó por detrás. Kenshin lo hirió en el estómago._

_**Kiyosato: **__¡No quiero morir! ¡No debo morir!_

_Ahora Kenshin estaba intrigado. Sin embargo, le hizo un corte en el hombre y el golpe lo lanzó al suelo._

_Kiyosato se levantó y se lanzó contra el asesino. Éste le dio el golpe de gracia, pero se sorprendió al notar que la espada de su enemigo le rozaba la mejilla izquierda y le hacía un tajo._

_**Kiyosato: **__¡No voy a morir! Por fin me casaré con ella… Siempre te amaré, To…_

_Kenshin le atravesó la nuca con la espada. Sacudió el arma para quitarle el exceso de sangre y mientras la limpiaba en las ropas del joven, llegaron dos patriotas._

_**Patriota 1: **__Oye, hemos venido a chequear._

_**Kenshin: **__Muchas gracias_

_**Patriota 2: (alarmado) **__¡Tienes una herida en el rostro!_

_**Kenshin: **__No es nada…_

_**Patriota 1: (refiriéndose a Kiyosato) **__¡Pero debió de ser muy bueno para herirte así!_

_**Kenshin: **__No, no era muy bueno. Tan sólo tenía un gran apego a su vida. __**(se va) ( a Kiyosato) **__Que seas feliz en la otra vida…_

_**Patriota 2: **__¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Dijiste algo?_

_**Kenshin: **__No. No dije nada._

_**Patriota 1:**__ Ha matado a los tres sin parpadear… Eso significa…_

_**Patriota 2: **__Que él es un verdadero destajador_

_Varios días después de este incidente, Kenshin caminaba por las calles de Kyoto una noche de lluvia. De repente, alguien cae frente a él y su sombrilla es destruida por una espada. Inmediatamente reacciona pero el ninja es más rápido. Lanza su espada y atrapa al asesino con ella._

_**Kenshin: **__Una espada con cadena…_

_**Ninja: **__¡Muere, Battousai!_

_Kenshin se sorprende. Se supone que nadie debe de conocer su identidad. Aprovecha que el asesino ha aflojado un tanto la cadena para coger la espada de su enemigo y atravesarlo con ella. Se desembaraza de la cadena y deja caer una rodilla en el suelo jadeando con fuerza. De repente, siente un fuerte aroma a hukubaiko (ciruelo blanco, el aroma típico de Tomoe) y levanta la cabeza._

_Frente a él está una jovencita de unos dieciocho años. Llevaba un kimono blanco y un obi-age rojo; con un obi azul marino y estaba envuelta en un chal violeta. Su cabello era negro y su rostro muy frío con unos ojos negros y penetrantes, llenos de asombro. Toda su vestimenta y su rostro estaban manchados de sangre_

_**Tomoe: **__Tú eres realmente el que hace que llueva la sangre…_

_Kenshin queda en shock. ¿Qué significan esas palabras?_

_La joven intenta seguir andando, pero se desmaya y cae en los brazos de Kenshin._

"_Kuso, piensa, ¿ahora que hago? ¿La mato? Ella me vio asesinar a alguien. No puedo dejar testigos…"_

_Resuelve llevarla a la posada donde se hospedan los miembros del Ishinshishi. Cuando llega, la dueña se escandaliza._

_**Dueña: **__¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Himura?_

_**Kenshin: **__Ejem, hubo una pelea, ella se desmayó. ¡Juro que nada más pasó!_

_**Dueña: **__¿Estás seguro de que no la emborrachaste?_

_**Kenshin: **__…_

_**Dueña: **__Esto no es una casa de té…_

_**Kenshin: **__¿? ¡!_

_**Dueña: **__Le calentaré un kimono y un futón_

_**Idzuka: **__¿Qué pasa, Okami?_

_**Dueña: **__Nada. El amo Katsura me pidió que le echara un ojo al chico._

_**Idzuka: **__¡¿Qué! ¡HIMURA TRAJO UNA MUJER A LA CASA!_

_Mientras, en una habitación arriba, Tomoe duerme, mientras Kenshin, recostado a la manera típica del samurai, la observa._

"_Así que ella es solo una ebria, ¿ah?", piensa._

_**Kenshin: **__El aroma del ciruelo blanco, mezclado con el olor de la sangre fresca… Vaya rareza…_

_En la mañana se despierta y ve que la joven ya no está en la habitación y que su futón está recogido._

_**Kenshin: **__¡No! ¡Me quedé dormido! ¡OKAMI-SAN! __**(sale corriendo, baja las escaleras en un santiamén, tropieza y al abrir la puerta corredera, cae al suelo)**_

_**Dueña: **__Toma, lleva esto por mí._

_**Tomoe: **__Sí_

_En ese momento, Okami ve a Kenshin, que se está levantando._

_**Okami: **__Oh, buenos días, Himura. Contra las apariencias, su novia es una gran ayuda._

_**Kenshin: (a Tomoe, mientras se frota la cabeza en la zona dolorida) **__Arrr… ¿Su nombre?_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Mi nombre? Es Tomoe…_

_**Kenshin: **__Tomoe, ¿qué está haciendo?_

_**Tomoe: **__¿No lo ve? Llevo la comida… Ayudo en la cocina._

_**Kenshin: **__Necesito hablar con usted, ahora._

_**Tomoe: **__Está bien, pero ahora no. Más tarde. Llevo el desayuno ahora._

_Abre la puerta y se topa con todos los patriotas pegados a la puerta._

_**Patriota 1: **__¡Así que esta es la mujer de Himura!_

_**Patriota 2: **__¡Es una belleza!_

_**Patriota 3: **__¡Es mayor que él!_

_**Patriota 4: **__Apuesto a que es tan parca como él_

_Kenshin se sienta al lado de Idzuka, sin hacer caso de los comentarios._

_**Tomoe: **__Soy Tomoe, es un placer conocerlos…_

_**Idzuka: (a Kenshin) **__Uh, ¿sonrojado, galán?_

_**Kenshin: **__Cállate, Idzuka._

_Después del desayuno, Idzuka aborda a Kenshin y le dice que Katsura quiere verlo. A la puerta del salón, se inclina y le susurra al oído:_

_**Idzuka: **__¿Y? ¿Te acostaste con ella?_

_Kenshin frunce el ceño, lleva la mano a la katana y hace gesto de desenvainar la espada._

_**Kenshin: **__¿Cómo? ¡POR QUIEN ME TOMAS!_

_El grito se ha oído en el salón y todo el mundo, incluido Katsura se ha quedado mirándolos. Kenshin gruñe, incómodo, y se dirige directamente a Katsura. Todo el mundo se retira._

_**Kenshin: **__No sabía que los patriotas de Chosuu fueran tan banales…_

_**Katsura: **__Los asuntos del corazón no tienen nada que ver con tus ideales… Yo tengo a Kumatsu pero…_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?_

_**Katsura: **__Ciertamente, como desees. __**(Le da un trago a su vaso de té)**_

_**Katsura: **__… ¿Es eso cierto?_

_**Kenshin: **__Sí, fui emboscado por un asesino del shogun_

_**Katsura: **__Información de Chosuu se ha filtrado… Aún del secreto de Battousai…Hay un traidor entre nosotros… Además, Fukudaka que tenía que estar en la reunión del festival de Gion, fue capturado por el Shinsengumi ayer._

_**Kenshin: **__¿Así que seré tu guardaespaldas después de todo?_

_**Katsura: **__No. Yo sé cuidar de mi persona. Pero quiero que tú seas cuidadoso._

"_De ahora en adelante la primera persona en la lista de ataque tiene que ser Kogoro, piensa Kenshin, tenemos que encontrar al traidor pronto. Si no lo hacemos, la historia nos mostrará su peor cara"_

_**Kenshin: **__Sí, es por eso. Necesito que jures olvidar todo lo que pasó la noche pasada e irte._

_**Tomoe: **__¿Te estorbo a tí? A Okami-san le agrado._

_**Kenshin: **__Tu familia estará preocupada…_

_**Tomoe: **__Si tuviera alguna familia u hogar, no andaría por las calles bebiendo…_

_Kenshin comprende que ha metido la pata y toma un trago del vaso._

_**Kenshin:**__ Esto no va bien. No sé cual es tu situación, pero no estamos en situación de cuidar de ti._

_**Tomoe: **__¿Entonces me aniquilarás? ¿Cómo al ninja de la otra noche?_

_**Kenshin: **__… Piensa lo que quieras, pero sólo elimino a hombre armados del gobierno. Nunca a hombres desarmados. Los civiles se nos oponen aún así…_

_**Tomoe: **__Sí yo tuviera un arma en mi mano ahora, tú…_

_**Kenshin: **__…_

_Dos semanas después…_

"_Si yo tuviera un arma en mi mano, tú…"_

_**Kenshin: **__Hace ya dos semanas de aquello…_

_Tomoe abre la puerta. Lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza y una escoba en la mano._

_**Tomoe: **__Voy a limpiar el cuarto. Salga un momento por favor._

_Kenshin pone cara de enojo y una gran gota aparece en su frente._

_**Kenshin: **__Se lo pedí a Okami…_

_**Tomoe: **__Ella me lo pidió a mí…_

"_En medio de esta confusión ella se nos ha unido", piensa. Ve un libro sobre la mesa. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un libro en blanco?"_

_Tomoe lo ve mirar el libro._

_**Tomoe: **__Es mi diario le pido que no lo lea_

"_Realmente se nos ha unido"_

_Su expresión se pone más agria al ver a Tomoe guardar el libro bajo su obi._

_**Tomoe: **__Sólo para asegurarme._

_Kenshin sale del cuarto._

_**Idzuka:**__ Oiga, Himura…_

_**Kenshin: **__Idzuka…_

_**Idzuka:**__**(con cara pícara) **__¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Te peleaste con Tomoe?_

_Kenshin frunce el ceño, lleva la mano a la katana y hace gesto de desenvainar la espada._

_**Idzuka:**__ ¡Tranquilo! Baja los ánimos chico, caray…_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Qué quiere?_

_**Idzuka:**__ Esta noche encárgate de esto. __**(Le da un sobre negro)**_

_Esa noche…_

_Tomoe baja al cobertizo y ve a Kenshin lavarse las manos_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Piensas seguir matando así?_

_**Kenshin: **__…_

_Era curioso, pero las preguntas de esa chica tenían la habilidad de desconcertarlo y bajarle la guardia_

_**Idzuka:**__ Por su modo de hablar y la comida que cocina, no es alguien de Kyoto…_

_**Katsura: **__... … … _

_**Idzuka:**__ Considerando que sabe leer y escribir, debe ser hija de una familia samurai de Kanto… No parece que haya tratado de contactar con nadie._

_**Katsura:**__ Ella es muy diferente a un espía_

_**Idzuka:**__ Por alguna razón, su familia ya no la quiere…Es una gata descarriada sin un lugar donde vivir._

_**Katsura: **__Bueno, eso es un informe provisional. ¿Cuál es su efecto en Himura?_

_**Idzuka:**__ Nada malo. Sin embargo, observadores dicen que su habilidad con la espada ha disminuido sustancialmente._

_**Katsura: **__¡!_

_Esa noche, Katsura habla con Tomoe._

_**Tomoe: **__… ¿Me dice esto para que asuma un rol?_

_**Katsura: **__Te lo digo solamente para que entiendas…_

_**Okami: **__Gracias, es todo por hoy…_

_Tomoe pasa por la habitación de Kenshin y lo ve acostado, durmiendo a la típica forma samurai, apoyado contra el marco de la ventana con la katana apoyada sobre su hombro. Se queda mirándolo._

"_Un asesino…, piensa, yo solo veo a un jovencito que ha tenido que madurar demasiado rápido"_

_Como entraba frío por la ventana coge una manta azul y se la pasa por los hombros, sin embargo, le toca la cara._

_Él reacciona y, rápido como un rayo, la toma del brazo y le pone la espada en el cuello con un brillo asesino en la mirada. Cuando ve quién es, se obliga a detener el brazo, jadeando._

_**Kenshin: **__Aquí me tienes, digo que no mataré a civiles y… ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te…!_

_Tomoe asiente y se va. Cuando esta en la puerta, la voz de Kenshin la detiene._

_**Kenshin: **__Por cierto, la respuesta a tu pregunta de si te mataría de tener un arma en tus manos es "No"_

"_No a ti, nunca te haría daño"_

_**Junio, 1868**_

_**Kyoto, Festival de Gion**_

_Tomoe está en la habitación de Kenshin cosiendo. Mientras, él duerme._

_**Idzuka:**__ Oiga, Himura, ¡vamos al festival! Iremos a la zona rosa, je…_

_**Tomoe: **__Ssssh. Himura duerme._

_Idzuka cierra la puerta._

"_Himura durmiendo con alguien más en el cuarto, piensa, hum esto ya no es un juego…"_

_La puerta se abre._

_**Idzuka:**__ ¿Eh? ¿Katagai, no va al festival?_

_**Katagai: **__¡No es tiempo! ¡Pasó algo terrible!_

_**Idzuka:**__ ¿Eh?_

_**Katagai: **__¡HIMURA!_

_Sube corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación del joven._

_**Kenshin: **__¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar cuidando del amo Katsura?_

_**Katagai: **__¡El Ikedaya fue atacado por los lobos de Mibu! ¡ARRASADO POR EL SHINSENGUMI!_

_**Idzuka:**__ ¡INFORMACIÓN SE HA FILTRADO!_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Qué sucedió con Katsura?_

_**Katagai: **__Era temprano para ir al Ikedaya así que, fue al Tsushima en su lugar. Debido a que tomó una siesta, evitó el ataque. ¡Pero Yoshida, Miyabe y los otros…!_

_La cara de Kenshin es transformada por una ira devastadora y se lanza hacia la puerta. Idzuka lo detiene._

_**Idzuka:**__ ¡Espera, Himura! Es tarde, aunque corras no llegarás a tiempo. Además hay 300 soldados del shogun ahí afuera. ¡Pelear ahora solo nos pondrá en peor posición!_

_Los Shinsengumi caminan por las calles de Kyoto con gloria._

_La gente los ve y piensa:_

"_Ese es el Shinsengumi. Estos hombres son el mayor obstáculo de los patriotas" Camuflado entre la gente, está Kenshin. Los observa con ira. De repente, siente una mirada sobre sí. Al alzar los ojos se topa con un par de orbes ambarinas. Saito aparta la mirada._

"_Ese hombre… Siento que nos veremos de nuevo"_

_**Okita: **__¿Pasa algo, Saito-san?_

_**Saito:**__No es nada, Okita-kun_

_De ese modo la era regresó, casi severamente. Información falsa y exagerada sobre el asunto de Ikedaya se difundió. Una tropa de 3000 miembros del clan Chosuu marchó hacia Kyoto._

_El ejército del shogun estaba compuesta por 20.000 hombres. La batalla se decidió rápidamente. Los realistas pelearon con valor pero no pudieron revertir la situación. En un día, Chosuu perdió casi 400 hombres mientras que el ejército contrario menos de 60. El fuego y el caos se adueñaron de Kyoto._

_Tomoe y Kenshin se encuentran con Katsura en un puente. Ellos están en el puente y Katsura debajo._

_**Katsura: **__…y sólo míranos ahora. El clan Chosuu está destruido. En Hagi los conservadores ganan poder. La situación se ha revertido. Debo esconderme. No puedo volver a Hagi y, aquí seré capturado…_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Qué hago? Kohagi fue incinerado._

_**Katsura: **__Preparé una cabaña en las afueras. Hasta decidir algo, escóndete. Idzuka te contactará. Tomoe…si no tienes adónde ir mejor vete con Himura. Un matrimonio joven siempre es más creíble que un hombre solo. Además solo es una cubierta. Ah, y…cuida de Himura, por favor._

_**Tomoe: **__¡!_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Qué hacemos? Es cierto que no tengo adónde ir…_

_**Kenshin: **__Yo creo que no puedo vivir como lo he hecho hasta ahora… Quedémonos juntos. Que no sea solo una cubierta. Juntos… hasta que la muerte nos separe…_

_**Tomoe: **__Hai_

**Notas de la autora: **Todo este capítulo, y el 5 _"Memorias del Hitokiri Battousai parte 2" _está basado en el manga. Esto no es invención mía solo decidí ponerlo para que el fic se ajustara un poco al manga; por lo menos en esta parte. En determinado momento, Idzuka piensa que la relación entre Kenshin y Tomoe ya no es un juego. Esto porque en el Japón de entonces, velar el sueño de alguien se consideraba como un acto de intimidad. Ja, ne.


	4. Regreso a la Realidad

**Capítulo 4**

**Regreso a la realidad**

Kenshin carraspea y levanta la cabeza con un suspiro. La garganta ya no le da para más, necesita callarse un buen tiempo. Se levanta sin mirar a nadie y se mete en la casa. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, devuelve a los demás a la realidad.

**Sano: **Caray, esto es…

**Kaoru:** Se casó con ella… Tomoe es su esposa…

**Yahiko: **Yo no entiendo que lo haya hecho. Tendría unos quince años, ¿no?

**Sakura: (saca un cigarrillo) **Y todavía falta más…

**Megumi: **Sí, todavía no sabemos qué pasó con ellos, porqué se separaron, ni cómo recibió Kenshin la herida que completa la cruz.

**Yahiko: **Yo sigo sin entender que se haya casado.

**Megumi: **En esa época, los hombres eran considerados adultos a esa edad, mientras que las mujeres eran solteronas si a los dieciocho no tenían marido.

**Sakura: **¿Y si nos vamos a dormir? Si no me equivoco, mañana pasaremos un buen rato despiertos porque querrá terminar la historia.

**Megumi: **Sospecho que esto es lo que Tomoe quería contarme…

**Todos menos Kaoru: **¿Hablaste con ella? ¡La conoces!

**Megumi: **Es otra larga historia. Kaoru, ¿podría dormir aquí esta noche?

**Sakura: **Te hago la misma petición

**Kaoru:** Claro, si no les molesta dormiremos todas en la misma habitación.

**Yahiko: **Hey, Sano, ¿sabes que me preocupa la reacción de busu?

**Sano: **Ay, caray, no lo había pensado pero, de por sí hoy no va a tener momentos para desahogarse porque va a dormir con Megumi y… con esa versión femenina de Saito…

**Yahiko: **¡Ahora resulta que te cae mal! Recuerda que es la hermana de Kenshin…

**Sano: **¿Y eso qué? Desde que la vi se me vino a la cabeza ese ojos feos… ¡Es que son igualitos! Mismo uniforme, misma espada, misma expresión de cinismo en la cara, mismas manías… Ha fumado por lo menos cinco cigarrillos mientras oíamos a Kenshin. Te apuesto algo a que era Shinsengumi…

**Yahiko: (con una gota en la cabeza) **Si todos los Shinsengumi tuvieran las misma manías de Hajime Saito… Sano, te olvidas de una cosa.

**Sano: **¿De qué?

**Yahiko: **Es una mujer. El Shinsengumi no aceptaba mujeres en sus filas…

**Sakura: **Sigue soñando…

**Sano: (explota) **¿Lo ves, Yahiko? Te lo dije. ¡Es loba con piel de oveja! **(a Sakura) **¡Confiesa! No eres hermana de Kenshin solo quieres matarlo, como ese maldito ojos feos…

**Kenshin: (autoritario) **Sano, basta. Ella es mi hermana, no voy a permitir que la insultes de esa manera.

**Sano: **¡Pero…! **(se calla al ver la expresión de Kenshin) **

**Yahiko: **Suerte la próxima vez, cabeza de pollo. **(A Sakura) **¿Podrías contarnos alguna vez como llegaste al Shinsengumi?

**Sano: **¡ENANO!

Yahiko lo ignora.

**Sakura: **Claro, Yahiko.

**Kaoru:** Tomoe Yukishiro… Mi rival.

**Sakura: **No seas tonta, Kaoru, ¿por qué tu rival?

**Megumi: **Sí. Mira Kaoru, ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece que Tomoe ha sido la única mujer que no le ha temido a Battousai, lo sacó de esa locura y, te apuesto algo, por ella, él juró no matar…

**Kaoru:** **(rabiosa) **¡YO TAMPOCO LE TENGO MIEDO A BATTOUSAI!

**Sakura: (a Megumi en voz baja) **¿Siempre arma ese tipo de escenas?

**Megumi: (asiente con la cabeza y murmura) **Sí, claro que no le tienes miedo a Battousai… ¿Y qué hay del día que peleó con Saito, cuando Battousai resurgió? ¿Quién era la que tenía miedo de que volviera a matar? Si no le tuvieras miedo al destajador, no te habría importado que matara de nuevo…

**Kaoru:** ¡CÁLLATE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ LAS DOS!

Los gritos de Kaoru llegaron a oídos de los varones que estaban en el cuarto de la par. Kenshin solo suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó en el futón para dormir. Sano y Yahiko se miraron.

**Sano: **Ahí tienes, enano. Esa es la reacción de Kaoru a todo esto.

**Yahiko: (mirando al dormido Kenshin) **Humm, bueno por lo menos esto no puede ponerse peor. ¿Qué pensará Kenshin de todo esto?

**Sano: **¡Saber! Dices que esto no se puede poner peor pero, ¿y que hay de Tomoe? Kenshin no creo que piense irse de aquí, porque Tomoe no tiene casa. Ella vive con Tae y Tsubame.

**Yahiko:** ¡Iyé! Esto se ha puesto feo.

Kenshin se incorpora abruptamente, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

**Sano: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Has sentido algo? ¿O te hemos despertado?

**Kenshin: (Ignora a Sano) **Tomoe… Estás aquí.

Sano y Yahiko se miraron.

**Yahiko: **¿Nani?

Kenshin se levanta y sale del cuarto. Al poco rato vuelve con Tomoe de la mano, pasa frente a la habitación de Sano y Yahiko y se mete en la suya propia.

**Sano: **Vaya, esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Jo-chan.

Tomoe pasa frente a ellos y al rato vuelve con una bolsa. Ya lleva puesto el yukata.

**Yahiko: **Oye y si echamos un vistazo…

**Sano: **¡Estás loco! De seguro Kenshin nos hace el Hiten Mitsurugi por fisgones. Son esposos Yahi. Estarán haciendo cosas de gente casada.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

**Kaoru:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué Kenshin no durmió con ustedes?

**Sano: (bosteza) **No. Se ha metido en su habitación. Toca la puerta antes de abrir.

Kaoru no le hace caso.

**Kaoru:** Oye, Kenshin, yo… ¡AAAH! ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? ¿Y ASÍ? ¿Y TÚ TAMBIÉN?

**Kenshin: (se tapa apresuradamente y tapa a Tomoe) **¡Kaoru-dono!

**Yahiko: **Ahora sí, se armó la gorda.

**Megumi y Sakura: **¿Qué pasa?

**Yahiko: **Tomoe llegó anoche y, por lo que parece ella y Kenshin estuvieron haciendo cosas de gente casada.

**Megumi y Sakura: (coloradas) **Uyyy

**Kaoru:** ¡KENSHIN NO BAKA! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la habías metido aquí? Nada te costaba despertarme y decírmelo…

**Tomoe:** Oye, tranquila, niña, no es para tanto…

**Kaoru:** ¡IYÉ! ¡NO ME HABLES, NO SOY UNA NIÑA, SAL DE AQUÍ YA!

**Kenshin: **¡NO LE GRITES, ELLA ES MI ESPOSA Y SE VA A QUEDAR AQUÍ PORQUE NO TIENE ADÓNDE IR!

¡Guau! De verdad que nadie se imaginaba que Kenshin pudiera gritar así y menos a Kaoru. Ésta se quedó viéndolo, aturdida y luego bajó la cabeza.

**Kaoru:** Gomen nasai, Kenshin-san.

¿San? Definitivamente, aquella mañana, todo estaba al revés.

**Tomoe: **¿Te importa que haga el desayuno, Kaoru-dono?

**Kaoru:** No, no me importa.

Mientras desayunaban, Sano miraba perplejo a Kaoru. ¿Desde cuando era tan dócil la chica? ¿Desde que se dio cuenta de que tenía la batalla perdida? Foxy había tenido razón en todo, como de costumbre.

Tomoe se marchó al Akabeko a trabajar y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**Sakura: **Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿eh, Sanosuke-kun?

Yahiko se mondó de risa al ver la cara del chico.

Sakura y Megumi se marcharon a trabajar.

**Kaoru:** Vamos, Yahiko debemos entrenar.

**Yahiko: **Hai. **(A Sano) **¿Sigues considerándola un doble de Saito? Porque él jamás te habría dicho _Sanosuke-kun._

**Sano: **¡Bah! Mujeres…

**Yahiko: (burlón) **Sí, mujeres

**Sano: **Cállate, enano. Me voy a ver a Katsu.

**Kenshin: **Sano espera un momento.

**Sanosuke: **¿Qué quieres? ¿No vas a gritarme a mí también o no?

**Kenshin: **Solo dile a Katsu que si él no sabe nada sobre un clan de ninjas de Kyoto que es exclusivamente femenino.

**Sanosuke: **¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en darle vuelta a Tomoe?

**Kenshin: **Sano…

**Sanosuke: **Nah, olvídalo era una broma.

**Katsu: **¿Un clan de ninjas femenino? Pueden ser las naos… Vaya, Himura-dono tiene gusto.

**Sanosuke: **¿Naos? ¿Y ésas quienes son?

**Katsu: **Bueno, supuestamente hay clanes de naos en Chosuu, Otsu y Hagi.

**Sanosuke: **¡Chosuu!

**Katsu: **Sí. Se cree que dominan el elemento agua y el elemento fuego y que pueden auto curarse y curar a otros usando el agua en todas sus formas: agua, hielo, vapor o nieve. Si la nao es poderosa, basta con que el ambiente esté húmedo. ¿Himura-dono busca una novia a su altura? Son perfectas parejas de los asesinos, porque ellas también son asesinas. Y muy letales. Yo salí con una y casi no lo cuento. La dejé y me quería matar.

**Sanosuke: **No creo que quiera darle vuelta a Tomoe…

**Katsu: **¿Ya tiene novia? Cuéntame.

Sanosuke le refirió todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

**Katsu: **Ya veo. Dime ¿cómo reaccionó esa jovencita tan simpática?

**Sanosuke: **¿Quién, Kaoru? Uy, no casi lo mata. Anoche ella llegó y parece que decidieron tener relaciones porque por la mañana, jo-chan abrió la puerta y por lo que dijo me figuro que estaban desnudos o casi. Luego se ha puesto hecha una furia y le ha dicho _Kenshin no baka_. Tomoe ha tratado de calmarla y le ha gritado. Kenshin se ha molestado y le gritó.

**Katsu: **Hum. Vaya se ha puesto muy celosa.

**Sanosuke: **¿Celosa? No, amigo, súper recontra archi ultra celosa, eso es lo que se ha puesto. Te dejo ahora, debo pasar por el Akabeko y vigilar que Kaoru no haya matado a nadie.

**Katsu: **Entiende que esos clanes son como los Onni o los Yaminobu. Creo que hay un clan de Onniwabanshuu también en Osaka, con su propia líder.

**Sanosuke: **Ya veo. Gracias por eso.

**Tomoe: **Eh, oyé tú… ¿Sanosuke, no? ¿Acaso es que piensas irte sin pagar la comida?

**Sano: **Ay, rayos…

**Tae: **Descuida, siempre se va sin pagar. No me hace gracia pero…

**Tomoe: **¿Qué? Bueno, si tú lo dices, Tae-chan

**Tae: **Es una calamidad.

**Sano: **¡Eh, Jo-chan! ¿Estás ahí?

**Kenshin:** Está en el dojo…

**Sanosuke: **¿Todavía? Bueno, mejor así no oirá nada.

Le contó todo lo que le había dicho Katsu.

**Kenshin: **Conque el clan Nao de Otsu. Hum, tengo que hablar con Tomoe

_En la tarde…_

**Tomoe: **¿De qué quieres hablar?

**Kenshin: **De como te salvaste aquel día.

**Tomoe: **Ni yo misma sé, porqué me desmayé. Pero de seguro que fue una Nao.

**Kenshin: **Tú me estás ocultando algo. Tomoe, soy tu esposo…

**Tomoe: **Ay, bueno sí fue una Nao, pero me dijo que me tenía que callar porque sino me iba a tener que matar.

**Kenshin: (mientras la besa en la frente) **Es solo que no sabe cómo le agradezco.

Tomoe se ruboriza.

**Tomoe: **Mañana debo ir a Kyoto y estaré fuera una semana. Traeré a Enishi.

**Kenshin: **El pequeño Enishi… ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

**Tomoe: **Veintitrés.

"_Entonces este es el momento de seguir con la historia, piensa él, no quiero que ella esté, porque será más difícil. Además ya empecé a contar y ellos merecen saber cómo termina"._


	5. Memorias del Hitokiri Battousai Parte 2

**Capítulo 5**

**Las memorias del Hitokiri Battousai parte 2**

**Kaoru:** Hey, Kenshin nos volvió a citar en el patio ahora en la noche.

**Megumi: **¿Y Tomoe?

**Kaoru:** **(ceñuda) **Se fue a Kyoto esta mañana.

**Sakura: **Ya veo. No creo que quisiera terminar la historia con ella aquí. Seguro es incómodo para él.

**Sanosuke: **¿Y tú no tenías que ir a ver al ojos feos? Creo que le dijiste que ibas a cenar hoy con él. **(Pone cara de picarón)**

**Sakura: **Ay, caramba Sanosuke, creí que eras más decente. Hajime tiene razón, eres un idiota. Mira que insinuar eso. ¡Él está casado para que lo sepas! ¡Además te atreves a espiar a una dama!

Todos se mondan de risa.

**Yahiko: (entre risas) **Ay, Sano, mira ahora sí se parece a Saito. ¡Te ha llamado idiota!

**Megumi: **Con él no se puede. No tiene modales.

**Kaoru:** ¿Saito está casado?

**Sakura: **Sí, se casó con Takagi Tokio, la hija de un daimyo. No sé si tendrán hijos, aparte de uno que adoptó.

**Sanosuke: **Ella debe ser una santa. ¡Mira que aguantar a semejante imbécil!

**Sakura: **¡Cállate, tonto! Nadie creerá tampoco que Battousai Himura también esté casado.

**Sano: **Pero Kenshin…

**Sakura: **¡Dije Battousai, no Kenshin, baka! Kami, dame paciencia…

Todos se reían.

Esa noche todo fue como la vez anterior. Cenaron sin Kenshin y éste llegó después. Luego de pedir disculpas por la tardanza, se sentó. Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo color ámbar y la voz de Battousai se elevó en la noche.

_**¿?: **__Mira es el vendedor de medicinas._

_**¿?2: **__Trabaja duro._

_**¿?: **__Kenshin, mi estómago me ha molestado desde ayer._

_**Kenshin: **__No se preocupe. Le prepararé medicinas. Pase a recogerlas luego._

_**¿?: **__La medicina de este chico es famosa en Kyoto por su acción en heridas de espada._

_**Idzuka:**__ Katsura ha escapado. Debido a que fue el único sobreviviente del asunto Ikedaya lo llaman "Kogoro, el escapista" Sin embargo, Battousai está en la mira._

_**Katagai: (detrás de la puerta): **__¡Idzuka es el traidor! ¡No podremos recuperar Kyoto sin Himura! Deba avisar…__** (Una mano le tapa la boca)**_

_**Satsume: **__Deberían vigilar mejor._

_**Ninja: **__¡#~$%! ¡Yo lo mato! _

_Lanza un dardo y este se clava en la nuca de Katagai matándolo al instante._

_**Idzuka:**__ ¡Kuso! Es el vigilante de Katsura…pronto se darán cuenta de todo._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Nada de esto importa. Al menos hasta que Battousai muera. Battousai ha arruinado demasiadas vidas. Lo he preparado por un año. __**(A alguien oculto tras la puerta) **__¡Enishi! ¡Es tu turno!_

_Kenshin jugaba con unos niños. Desafortunadamente para él, los pequeños quisieron jugar a la guerra y a él le tocó hacer el papel del capitán del Shinsengumi, Isami Kondou. De repente…_

_**Niño: **__¿Quién es ese?_

_Enishi estaba apostado al principio del camino._

_**Niño2: **__Le preguntaré si quiere jugar con nosotros_

_**Tomoe: **__Él es mi hermano. Mi hermano Enishi._

_Kenshin se sorprende. "Nadie más la conoce, aparte del amo Katsura e Idzuka. Además porque nunca me lo mencionó._

_**Kenshin:(sonriendo) **__Debí imaginarlo. Tienen los mismos ojos._

_Intenta acariciarlo pero Enishi lo muerde._

_**Kenshin: **__¡AUCH!... … … … Deben de querer hablar a solas…_

_**Enishi: **__Ha pasado un largo tiempo hermana._

_**Tomoe: **__Enishi, ¿cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo está padre?_

_**Enishi: **__No sé. Llegue aquí hace un año, justo después de ti._

_**Tomoe: **__¿Cómo me has encontrado?_

_**Enishi: **__Tengo contactos. Alégrate por lo demás. El tiempo de la justicia divina ha llegado para Battousai._

_**Tomoe: (se levanta sobresaltada) **__¡Enishi! Tú eres el…_

_**Enishi: **__Ellos me dijeron que sí lo sabías._

"_Cuando llegue la hora y él confíe en ti, recuerda ella, enviaremos a alguien que tú conoces"_

_**Enishi: **__¡Vámonos hermana! Debemos acabar con esto._

_**Tomoe: **__Vuelve a Edo, Enishi. Eres el varón sucesor de la familia Yukishiro. No dejaré que te ensucies las manos en esto._

_**Enishi: **__¡NO ME IMPORTA LA FAMILIA! ¡SÓLO QUIERO AYUDARTE!_

_**Tomoe: **__Regresa a casa, Enishi._

_**Enishi: **__¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Por…porqué no vienes conmigo?_

_La expresión de ella se lo aclara todo._

_**Enishi: **__¡Es tu enemigo! Quién te quitó la felicidad… ¡¿PORQUÉ LO PROTEGES?_

_**Tomoe: (turbada) **__Enishi, por favor…_

_Enishi, al salir se topa con Kenshin._

_**Kenshin: **__Eh, ¿adónde vas? La cena estará lista pronto…_

_Enishi mira a Kenshin con un odio tan profundo como el mismo océano._

_**Enishi: **__Si tan solo tú… ¡Si tan solo tú no existieras!_

_Kenshin entra a la casa._

_**Kenshin: **__¿Dónde va el chico?_

_Tomoe se sobresalta y cierra su diario con fuerza._

_**Tomoe: **__Enishi vuelve a Edo._

_**Kenshin: **__Edo…_

_**Tomoe: **__Así es. Creo que no sabes nada de mí. Nunca te he contado nada. Es el momento de hablar de ello._

_**Kenshin: **__…_

_**Tomoe: **__Tú sabes que mi familia viene de Edo. Éramos cuatro en total. Mi madre, sin embargo, siempre fue muy débil y murió poco después de que Enishi naciera. Así que yo fui para él algo más que una hermana mayor. Cuando mi padre anunció mi compromiso, él se disgustó mucho. Mi prometido era el segundo hijo de una familia samurai. Nos conocíamos desde la infancia. Yo le amé mucho pero nunca pude sonreírle. Él entendió eso como un signo de que yo no era feliz y se empeñó en darme felicidad. Se enroló en la patrulla de Kyoto y… nunca regresó. Si tan solo le hubiera rogado que no se fuera. Por eso busqué a alguien para odiar. Sino hubiera enloquecido del todo._

_**Kenshin: **__Todo estará bien…Tranquila._

_Tomoe no pudo más. Se lanzó en brazos de Kenshin sollozando con fuerza. Mientras, él recordaba… _

_Cogió una sábana y se la echó por los hombros, cubriéndolos a ambos._

_**Kenshin: **__Yo dejé a mi maestro hace poco menos de un año. Quería ayudar a las personas que sufrían por la guerra. Quería acabar con el conflicto y abrir el camino hacia una nueva era. Esa fue la razón por la que me uní a los patriotas de Chosuu y me convertí en el Hitokiri Battousai. Creí que sólo con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu lo lograría. La realidad me desengañó. Asesiné y asesiné sin avanzar un solo paso hacia la nueva era. Sólo era un vulgar matón. Estaba deprimido y el olor de la sangre no me abandonaba. Así estaban las cosas cuando te conocí. Tus preguntas aclararon el ambiente a mi alrededor. Mi mente, a medio camino de la locura, volvió a ser saludable. Y ya nunca volví a sentir el olor de la sangre sólo tu fragancia. Al vivir estos últimos meses junto a ti he comprendido el verdadero significado de la felicidad. Y que un hombre no puede esperar cambiar el mundo por sí solo. Por muy poderoso que sea el estilo que usa y muy hábil que sea. Y menos esperar darle felicidad a todo el mundo. Pero sí puede procurar que las personas que están cerca de él sean felices… Por ahora debo seguir asesinando pero, cuando la guerra termine haré a un lado todos esos cadáveres. Talvez sea una tontería pero quiero proteger sin tener que matar. Para compensar toda la infelicidad que he causado…_

_Tomoe lo miraba en silencio._

_**Kenshin: **__Tomoe…_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Sí?_

_**Kenshin: **__Por toda la felicidad que perdiste en estos tiempos… yo te protegeré, protegeré tu felicidad._

_Tomoe lo mira sorprendida. Y luego, lentamente, sonríe. Es una sonrisa franca como nunca, debido a su falta de expresividad, ha mostrado._

_**Tomoe: **__Gracias_

_Se fueron a dormir. En la mañana, Tomoe se despierta temprano y siente algo en la cama a su lado. Se vuelve y ve a Kenshin dormido a su lado, en lugar de dormir como siempre lo ha hecho. Se levanta con cuidado, se arregla y se dispone a irse. Ya en la puerta, se detiene y lo mira al dormido Kenshin._

_**Tomoe: **__Este hombre me quitó la felicidad pero, me ha dado una nueva a cambio. Adiós mi segundo amado._

_**Satsume: **__Esa mujer se acerca._

_**Ninja: **__¡Ella se atrasó un día!__** (a Enishi) **__Tienes suerte si se hubiera atrasado más, no vivirías. __**(Mira a su alrededor) **__¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el mocoso ese?_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Lo mandé a echarle un ojo a Battousai. Todo este asunto nos está saliendo a la perfección.__** (A Tomoe) **__Bien, ¿qué información nos traes?_

_**Tomoe: **__Antes debo preguntar, ¿cómo se enredó Enishi en todo esto?_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__No fue a propósito. Revolvía todo Kyoto preguntando por su hermana. Hay una diferencia entre "donde está su hermana" y "el hombre que asesinó al prometido de su hermana" pero él no lo ve así. Ahora dinos qué averiguaste._

_**Tomoe: **__…_

_**Ninja: **__¿Cuál es la debilidad de Battousai?_

_**Ninja2: **__Has convivido con él por un año. No puede ser que no lo sepas._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__¡¿Bien?_

_**Tomoe: **__La debilidad de Battousai Himura es…_

"_Su benevolencia no es propia de un asesino" Ese pensamiento hizo que recordara el día en que él casi la mata por haberlo despertado accidentalmente. Eso la impulso a tratar de mentir._

_**Tomoe: **__…cuando duerme. Hasta el mejor espadachín es una presa dormido. Battousai no es la excepción._

_El jefe captó la mentira y sonrió._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Una pregunta más. ¿Él te ama?_

_Ella se asusta._

_**Tomoe: **__Eso no tiene importancia. ¡No tiene nada que ver con su debilidad!_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__¡Lo es todo! Porque si te ama, te seguirá hasta aquí y en este lugar las posibilidades de vencer son grandes. Ya le he enviado un mensaje. Debe de estar colérico ahora. Su llegada es segura._

_**Tomoe: (al borde del llanto) **__¡No! No querían que yo encontrara su debilidad sino… convertirme a mí en su debilidad. Lo he llevado a una trampa…_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Dudo que Battousai tuviera un punto débil. Era más fácil crearle uno. Ahora sabemos dónde le duele más._

_Tomoe saca su daga._

_**Tomoe: **__Siquiera, siquiera me llevaré a uno de ellos…_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: (la golpea y ella cae al suelo) **__¡Ni lo intentes! Yo preveía todo esto. Era lógico que, en el último momento trataras de mentir. No soy tan estúpido como para confiar en una mocosa sentimental. __**(A los tres ninjas que están con ellos) **__¡Nakaju! ¡Sumita! ¡Satsume! Es hora de mostrar nuestras habilidades. Encerraré a la chica._

_Mientras tanto, Enishi ve a Kenshin salir con una carta en las manos, rumbo al bosque._

_**Enishi: **__Él va a ir._

"_Enishi si tú le entregas esta carta a Battousai tú y tu hermana son libres"_

_**Kenshin: **__Es este. __**(Entra al bosque)**_

"_Algo va mal, piensa, siento como si hubiera perdido uno de mis sentidos"_

_**Nakaju: **__¡Jiaa! __**(le hace a Kenshin una herida en el hombro) **__Bienvenido al bosque de obstáculos, Battousai! ¿Sorprendido? ¿No notaste mi cercanía? Este bosque no es ordinario, ya que no hay animales. Sólo el Yaminobu habita este lugar. ¡Debido a que entrenamos aquí si podemos usar nuestra intuición aquí! Has perdido la mitad de tu poder. ¡Te tenemos acorralado!_

_**Kenshin: (lo mira con una mirada asesina y llena de ira) **__¿Ah? ¿Lo crees?_

_Ataca a Nakaju y le hace una cortada en el pecho. A continuación le pone un pie en el pecho y lo tira al suelo._

_**Kenshin: **__¡No me importa dónde estoy o quien seas tú! ¡SI NO TE QUITAS DE MI CAMINO TE CORTARÉ POR LA MITAD! __**(más calmado) **__Llévame con Tomoe o morirás aquí mismo._

_**Nakaju: (pensando) **__Eso fue un golpe asesino. Si hubiera estado un paso más cerca podría haber…__** (A Kenshin) **__¡Recibe esto!_

_Le lanza un dardo que se clava en el hombro de Kenshin_

_**Nakaju: **__¡Justo como sospeché! No sabes como moverte con propiedad… ¡Tu intuición te ha fallado! En este bosque no puedes ga…_

_Enmudece al ver que Kenshin se arranca el dardo._

_**Nakaju: **__¡No lo creo!_

_**Kenshin: **__¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO NO IMPORTA!_

_A continuación el asesino mueve la espada con fuerza y el movimiento amputa ambos brazos al ninja._

_Nakaju corre aterrorizado y se esconde en una cueva. A continuación se oye un ruido como si algo fofo cayera en la nieve_

_**Kenshin: **__Te olvidaste de tus brazos. Llévame con Tomoe o dime dónde está. Si lo haces, morirás sin dolor._

_**Nakaju: (entre dientes) **__Ve afuera justo a tu derecha. No creas que esto terminó. Existen tres más. Si tan solo uno de nosotros te derrota, habremos ganado._

_Nakaju tantea con el pie hasta encontrar el cable que hará explotar la bomba y lo jala mientras dice:_

_**Nakaju: **__¡Aún muerto seré un obstáculo para ti!_

_Kenshin sale corriendo para escapar de la explosión. Pero ese no es el mayor problema. Se lleva la mano a una de sus orejas._

"_Así que ésa era la idea, piensa, el estruendo aturdió mis oídos. Esto si es un obstáculo"_

_**Kenshin: **__No me quedé sordo pero no puedo percibir de dónde viene el sonido._

_**¿?: **__La intuición y la audición. Has perdido dos de tus sentidos._

_Kenshin se da la vuelta abruptamente. Detrás de él hay un ninja muy parecido al que aniquiló la noche que conoció a Tomoe. Pero en lugar de espada con cadena lleva un hacha gigantesca._

_**Sumita: **__¡Aquí voy! _

_Lanza el hacha contra Kenshin, pero éste la esquivó con facilidad._

_**Kenshin: **__¡Aún sin intuición o audición sigo teniendo la visión de una criatura voladora!_

_**Satsume: **__¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa si te ataco a medio vuelo?_

_Lanzó su garra metálica contra el samurai pero éste interpone la espada y logra evitarlo. Satsume ríe._

_**Kenshin: **__Así que dos contra uno. Gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de tener que cazarlos por separado._

_Mientras tanto, Enishi se asoma a la cabaña, buscando a Tomoe._

_**Enishi: **__Hermana…¿Hermana?_

_Entonces cae en la cuenta de algo._

_**Enishi: **__¿Ella puede haber ido al bosque justo ahora?_

_Kenshin esquiva otro ataque de Sumita y levanta la espada para partir el tronco que estaba por caerle encima._

_**Sumita: **__Ya ha escogido un objetivo. Tratará de matarnos uno por uno._

_**Satsume: **__¡Corretea en la palma de mis manos! ¡El espacio sobre su cabeza está abierto!_

_Cae y le hace a Kenshin un corte en la espalda; al mismo tiempo una rama bastante gruesa le da a Kenshin en plena cara._

_**Sumita y Satsume: **__¡JA!_

_La sonrisa se les borra de la cara cuando Kenshin se lanza contra Sumita y le corta las piernas. Sumita cae mientras la fuerza del impacto empuja a Kenshin justo contra el árbol en el que está Satsume. Mientras Kenshin jadea, agotado, Satsume le hiere la espalda._

_**Satsume: **__¡Impresionas, Battousai! Pero, no debiste darme la espalda._

_**Kenshin: **__Eres una plaga…_

_Alza la espada y se la clava a Satsume en la mano dejándolo atrapado._

_**Satsume: **__¡AAAH!_

_**Kenshin: **__Quédate tranquilo…Volveré en un minuto a matarte._

_**Satsume: **__¡#$%! ¡No puedo zafarme! __**(se calla al ver que Kenshin lo observa)**_

_**Kenshin: **__El que se esconde y ataca en las sombras. Ya veo cómo eres en realidad…_

_**Satsume: (con rabia) **__¡Me viste!_

_Lucha por sacarse la espada de la mano y, al no poder, jala cortando la mano a la mitad._

_**Satsume: (colérico) **__¡Este cuerpo es el legado de la familia Satsume! ¡Es la ley de nuestro clan matar a todo el que nos ve! Me retiro ahora… ¡Pero TE MATARÉ! El tiempo pasará, los años cambiarán pero TE MATARÉ…_

_**Sumita: (pensando) **__Es muy fuerte, muy fuerte. Aún ahora sin intuición ni oído. Ésta luchando temerariamente. No podría haber asesinado a cien personas de ese modo. Éste no es el Battousai, el destajador que investigamos con tanto cuidado. ¿Quién es este hombre?_

_**Kenshin: **__El primero dijo que habia tres más. ¿Dónde está el último?_

_**Sumita: **__En la cabaña adelante. La mujer está con él. __**(Al ver que Kenshin se va) **__¡Espera! ¡Te olvidas de algo!__** (jala un cable) **__El tercer obstáculo… He servido a mi propósito…_

_Enishi oye el ruido de la explosión y ve el resplandor._

_**Enishi: **__¡Ese resplandor!... ¡Deben estar en una batalla ahí…!_

_**( echa a correr hacia ese punto) **__¿Hermana?_

_**Kenshin: **__Aaag. __**(Se sujeta la cabeza con una mano para tratar de mitigar el dolor) **__Intuición, audición y ahora la vista… Volverán a la normalidad con el tiempo. Puedo aguardar, pero…_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Ha perdido la vista. Tardará en llegar aquí. La mujer es inútil. La mataré ahora._

_En ese momento oye pasos tras de sí._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__¡¿QUÉ?_

_Delante de él está Kenshin. Herido, agotado y con la vista dañada. Sin embargo, presenta pelea._

_**Kenshin: **__Me llevaré a Tomoe._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Ya veo. Destruiste a todos. Eso aclara todo. Battousai desenvaina su espada para cumplir su deber con frialdad. Pero ante mí tengo a un amante apasionado que no mide las consecuencias. Si luchara contra Battousai no le podría vencer. ¡Pero sabiendo eso no eres rival para mí muchacho! ¡VEN NIÑO! ¡SI QUIERES A LA CHICA SÓLO LA TENDRÁS SI ME MATAS!_

_Tomoe se despierta_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Eh?_

_Kenshin recibió un golpe en el cuello que lo hizo escupir sangre y lo lanzó al suelo._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__¡Levántate! ¡Ja, ja! Con tu cuerpo agotado y malherido y con mi estilo Muteki, no puedes ganar…__** (Se interrumpe al sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho y al bajar la vista se da cuenta de que tiene una herida en el pecho) **__Ya vamos a ver…_

_**Kenshin: **__Aún si mis sentidos no funcionen. Si concentro toda mi energía en un punto yo ganaré…_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__A menos que yo decida cambiar mi estilo de pelea. Solo necesito un ataque más para derrotarte… Estás diciendo que no debo dejarte aproximar…_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Dónde estoy? ¿Humm? ¿Qué está pasando?___

_Ve su daga en el suelo_

_**Tomoe: **__¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y qué… estoy haciendo aquí? __**(oye el ruido de la pelea y se levanta) **__Están peleando afuera…_

_De repente siente cómo si hubiera visto Kiyosato frente a ella y comprende._

_**Tomoe: **__Él no pudo llevarlo a la muerte (Kiyosato)… Y yo que arriesgué todo para verlo morir (a Kenshin) Ya veo… Pero yo me enamoré de él. Por eso… por eso yo no puedo dejarlo morir…_

_Mientras tanto. Kenshin está recibiendo una paliza sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__No puedes matar de un golpe… Y además veo cómo te estás desgastando. Estos movimientos son mucho para ti, chico. Bueno, ahora puedes entender. No puedes ganar en tu estado actual…_

_Kenshin lo mira mientras jadea agotado_

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__Ésos son los cuatro obstáculos. Entre el frío y tus heridas, tu cuerpo se está adormeciendo. Piensas que soy un cobarde. No importa. Me tiene sin cuidado. Porque eres tú el que está al borde de la muerte. Tú perderás, chico. Eres bueno. Pero no puedes ganar. ¿Deseas morir lentamente? ¿O rápidamente? Tienes que elegir…_

_**Kenshin: **__Puede que tengas razón. ¿No puedo ganar? Pero… Tú vendrás conmigo._

_**Jefe de los ninjas: **__¿Así que quieres morir rápidamente?_

"_Pondré todo en este ataque. Lo siento, Tomoe. Que seas feliz en la nueva era"_

_Ambos atacan. Kenshin levanta la espada, con la intención de encajársela a su enemigo en el pecho. Cierra los ojos, reuniendo fuerzas y ataca… Abre los ojos de repente al sentir un fuerte aroma a…_

_**Kenshin: **__Esto es…_

_Levanta la vista y se encuentra con que le ha encajado a Tomoe la espada en el hombro, además de herir mortalmente al ninja en el pecho…_

_Escondido entre los árboles, Enishi ve como su hermana cae en brazos de su asesino mientras el ninja cae hacia atrás, lejos de ellos…_

_**Enishi: **__¡Hermana!_

_Kenshin toma a Tomoe entre sus brazos. La chica, al caer, traza con su daga un tajo sobre la herida que él tiene en su mejilla izquierda, con lo que completa la cicatriz en forma de cruz._

_**Kenshin: **__Tomoe… ¿porqué? ¿Por qué?_

_**Tomoe: **__Todo estará bien… Por favor, no llores__** (cierra los ojos y una lágrima se forma en su ojo)**_

_**Kenshin: **__¡TOMOE!_

_**Kenshin: (sin fijarse que la herida no es mortal, ni en que ella está inconsciente nada más) **__¡Tomoe, tú no debes morir! Yo como asesino debí haber sido quién muriera no tú…_

_Ella recupera la consciencia unos instantes._

_**Tomoe: **__Por favor, no te preocupes yo estaré bien así que por favor no llores…_

_Vuelve a perder la consciencia._

_**Enero, 1869, segundo año Meiji**_

_**Kyoto**_

_Kogoro Katsura mira una cabaña en medio de la llanura y camina hacia ella. Dentro de la misma, un hombre está sentado junto al brasero apagado. Lleva una gi desgarrada y un hakama blanco manchado de sangre. A su lado hay una katana._

_**Kenshin: **__Por más que lo pienso no logro entender… Tomoe…_

_La brisa agita las hojas de un libro, atrayendo la mirada del espadachín sobre sí._

_**Kenshin: **__Ese es el diario de Tomoe…_

_Lo toma y se acomoda para leerlo. Se detiene el día cuatro de abril. Un nombre le ha llamado la atención. "Akira Kiyosato"_

"_**4 de abril**_

_**Hoy he recibido noticias de Kyoto acerca de la muerte de Kiyosato. ¿Qué debo hacer? El arrepentimiento me llena por no haber podido detener su partida"**_

_Kenshin recuerda al joven guardaespaldas al que mató una noche y su resistencia a morir; sus últimas palabras:_

"_¡No voy a morir! Por fin me casaré con ella… Siempre te amaré, To…"_

_Tomoe…_

_**Kenshin: (en shock) **__¡Yo fui quién asesinó al prometido de Tomoe! ¡Yo le robé su felicidad!__** (se palpa la herida de la mejilla)**_

_**Katsura: **__Tu desgracia fue haber matado al prometido de Tomoe. Y que ambos se enamoraran. Tú no tienes la culpa de ambos incidentes. Y también sé quién es el traidor. Ya envié a alguien para tratar con él._

_**Idzuka:**__ Ja ja. Amo estar un paso por delante de todos. Ya no me importa quién de los dos lados gane. No necesitaré nunca más una espada si tengo de éstas_

_**¿?: **__Yo no estaría tan seguro_

_**Idzuka:**__ … ¿Así que Kogoro no quiere dejarme ir? Tendré que confiar en mi espada una vez más. __**(La saca de la vaina)**_

_El desconocido lo ataca, matándolo al primer golpe sin que siquiera se diera cuenta qué lo había atacado._

_**¿?: **__Así que mi primera misión era matar a este perdedor. Creo que me están subestimando. Creo que… oh, bueno…No serán ni patriotas ni Tokugawas quienes ganen esta guerra…Seré yo…Makoto Shishio…_

_**Kenshin: **__... Entonces estoy despedido…_

_**Katsura: **__No exactamente. Es tiempo de que tú pelees. En Kyoto los Shinsengumi están aumentando la caza de los patriotas. Si alguien se resiste es asesinado rápidamente. Himura, quiero que tú pelees en las batallas para defender a nuestros hombres. De aquí en adelante vas a ser espadachín de escuadrón. Ya sé que es cruel pedírtelo pero… no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo. Deja tu corazón de lado por ahora… y pelea con la espada del Hiten Mitsurugi._

_**Kenshin: **__Está bien. Si dejo la espada ahora, todas las vidas que he tomado serán en vano. Tomoe me dio un poco de felicidad, esa que busca todo ser humano. Por eso seguiré blandiendo mi espada por una nueva Era. Pero cuando esa Era llegue…ahí yo…_

_**Katsura: **__¿Dejarás la espada?_

_**Kenshin: **__No estoy seguro… pero nunca volveré a matar. Nunca…más…_

_Kenshin sale de la cabaña y se encuentra con los niños de la vecindad._

_**Niña: **__¿Dónde está Tomoe?_

_**Kenshin: **__¿Hum? Ella se fue muy, muy lejos…_

_**Niño: **__¿Se divorciaron? (eso es malo)_

_**Kenshin: (con una triste sonrisa) **__Algo parecido_

_**Niña: **__¿Eso significa que tú también te irás?_

_**Niña2: **__¡No te vayas!_

_**Enero, 1869, segundo año Meiji**_

_**Kyoto**_

_Varios soldados del Shinsengumi persiguen por las calles de Kyoto a un patriota hasta que lo acorralan en lo que parece un callejón sin salida._

_**Shinsegumi1: **__¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo!_

_**Todos: **__¡Estás muerto!_

_**¿?: **__¡Ríndanse!_

_**Todos: **__¿Qué?_

_**Shinsengumi1: **__¡Cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda! ¡No puede ser es Hitokiri Battousai!_

_**Kenshin: **__Si ustedes se rinden ahora, les perdonaré la vida. Si no…_

_**¿?: **__¡Ya sabía yo que él no era como los otros perdedores!__**(desenvaina una espada)**_

_**Shinsengumi1: **__¡Capitán Saito!_

_Saito se pone en la postura Gatotsu. Kenshin adopta la posición Battou. Se lanzan el uno contra el otro._

_**Onceavo año de Meiji**_

_**Tokio**_

_**Kaoru: **__¡Hitokiri Battousai!_

_**Kenshin: **__¿¡Oro!_

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, bueno quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones para que todo quede claro.

**Primero: **Las memorias de Kenshin, o sea, los capítulos 3 y 5, los he escrito basándome en el manga no en las Ova's por lo tanto me gustaría aclarar ciertas cosas.

En la Ova, Kenshin no le corta los brazos a Nakaju, ni las piernas a Sumita, simplemente, los atraviesa a los dos.

Kenshin no se ve tan afectado emocionalmente en el manga. En la Ova, Kenshin da la impresión de haber quedado autista o algo parecido y no habla casi nada

Satsume no aparece en la Ova

El diario de Tomoe: En la Ova, Kenshin se entera de todo a través del diario de Tomoe. En el manga, Enishi le deja una carta y él lee el diario hasta después de la muerte de Tomoe.

En la Ova, Kenshin está sentado junto a la cama de Tomoe, sobre la cual reposa su cuerpo; luego quema la casa con el cadáver dentro. En el manga, está sentado al lado del brasero y no se ve el cuerpo de ella, luego simplemente se va.

**Segundo: **Al inicio del capítulo, Sakura aclara que Saito está casado con Tokio Takagi. He leído algunos fics en los que se presenta a Tokio como la hija de un patriota, sin embargo, según Wikipedia, la Tokio que se casó con el verdadero Hajime Saito era hija de un daimyo.

Ja ne, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Sorpresas desde Kyoto

**Capítulo 6**

**Sorpresas desde Kyoto**

Una semana después…

**Sakura: **Caray, todavía no he podido quitarme esa historia de la cabeza.

**Sanosuke: **Dímelo a mí. Yo no sé ni cómo diablos aguantó Kenshin esas cosas, todas esas muertes. Yo todavía estoy digiriendo lo de Sayo…

**Sakura: **¿Sayo? Cuéntame…

**Sano: **Bah, no es nada, era la hermana de Shougo Amakusa y estaba enferma de tuberculosis y… se murió eh, en mis brazos y…

**Sakura: **Oh, te refieres a Santa Magdalia… Sí, el doctor Eltsen me contó todo en una carta que me envió desde Holanda. Creo que fuiste un héroe, Sano. Trataste de salvar su vida y ella murió tratando de salvar al embajador, no por su enfermedad. O sea que sí es algo. Sanosuke, no puedes reprimir ese dolor. Tan sólo canalízalo poco a poco.

**Tomoe: **Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Todos salen a la puerta menos Kenshin y Kaoru.

**Yahiko: **Ya volviste, Tomoe. Oye, ¿y quién es ése?

**Megumi: **Él debe de ser Enishi, tu hermano.

**Tomoe: (sorprendida) **¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Sakura: **Kenshin nos contó toda la historia. Te espera adentro, en su habitación.

**Tomoe: (estupefacta) **¿Eh? Toda la historia, ¿de quién?

**Sakura: **De vosotros dos…

**Tomoe: **Ah, ya. Creo que ya no es necesario que te saques unos días libres, Megumi. **(mira alrededor) **¿Y Kaoru?

**Sanosuke: **Está en el dojo…creo

**Enishi: **Neechan, yo…

**Tomoe: **Oh, ya cállate, Enishi. No tienes por qué pedirle disculpas. No fue tu culpa.

**Enishi: **¡Pero, neechan! Yo me siento culpable.

**Tomoe: **Entonces pídele disculpas, baka. Aún así no creo que te las acepte.

**Kaoru: (con desgana): **Hola, Tomoe, veo que ya regresaste de Kyoto y… **(se interrumpe al ver a Enishi) **Oh, ah… ¿quién eres tú?

**Enishi: **Enishi Yukishiro, mucho gusto.

**Kaoru: **¿Eh? ¿Tú eres Enishi? ¿El que le dijo a Kenshin que…?** (cuatro manos le tapan la boca y Tomoe se ríe) **¿El hermano menor de Tomoe?

**Kenshin: (desde lejos) **Es un placer volver a verte, Enishi. Después de todo somos familia.

Enishi se pone colorado hasta la raíz de su pelo y baja la mirada con vergüenza.

**Enishi: **Eeeh…

**Kenshin:**__No te preocupes, no tengo nada contra ti, en aquel entonces lo único que querías era protegerla a ella y, era lógico que trataras de protegerla de mí. Además, estabas dolido por lo de Kiyosato, ¿no? No querías verla sufrir.

**Enishi: **Ken-san yo…

**Kenshin:**__Nada de disculpas. Y nada de "san", somos familia.

**Enishi: **Pero yo…

**Tomoe: **Ya déjalo. Baka. **(besa a Kenshin en los labios)**

En la puerta, Megumi y Sakura han cogido a Kaoru por los codos y se la han llevado a la otra punta del patio.

**Megumi: **¡Eh, Kaoru! ¡EH! ¡Mapache!

**Kaoru: **¡CÁLLATE FOXY!

**Sakura: **¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Te gusta, eh?

**Kaoru: **¿Quién me gusta?

**Megumi y Sakura: **¡Pues Enishi!

**Kaoru: **¿Qué? ¡Nah!

**Enishi: **Oiga, Kaoru-dono **(se pone colorada y las otras se ríen) **me dieron esta carta para usted en Kyoto. **(se la da)**

**Kaoru: **Eeeh… ok, gracias, Enishi-san.

**Enishi: **¡Oh, por favor, nada de "san"!** (se va)**

**Kaoru: **Es de Misao…

**Sakura: **¿Makimachi? Es mi alumna…

**Kaoru y Megumi: **¿Tu alumna?

**Sakura: **Ajá, yo además de haber sido Shinsengumi, soy Onniwabanshuu. Aoshi la dejó bajo mi cargo cuando, bueno… Ya saben, lo de Kanryu. Además, como que ya no le interesa pelear porque ha colgado sus kodachis y me ha dejado a Misao…

**Megumi: **¿Por qué no la lees?

**Kaoru:** Bueno. Aquí va.

_Señorita Kaoru Kamiya, Tokyo_

_Hola, querida amiga:_

_¡Qué alegría! El señor Aoshi me ha dejado ir a Tokyo a hacerles una visita. Me gustaría mucho verlos aquí de vez en cuando; los extraño mucho. A Himura y a Yahiko, a Sanosuke, incluso a la señorita Megumi. Además, me he enterado de que mi maestra está en Tokio así que podré seguir con mi entrenamiento. Es hermana de Himura, ¿saben?_

_Llegaré sin falta dentro de una semana, así que espérenme_

_Te quiere tu amiga,_

_Misao_

**Kaoru:** Vaya, esto es una grata sorpresa.

**Tomoe: **¿Quién es Misao?

**Kaoru:** **(molesta por la interrupción) **Una chica con una cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas. Ahora, si me disculpas…

**Tomoe:** ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica conmigo? ¿Por qué me trata tan mal?

**Megumi:** Oh, no es nada, solo está celosa. Ya se le pasará.

**Tomoe: **Si tú lo dices… pero esperaba ayudarla a conquistar a Enishi; porque me dijo que estaba bonita.

Se va dejando a Sakura y a Megumi con la palabra en la boca.

**Sakura: **Oye, ¿es Enishi lo suficiente para hacer que empiece a ver a Kenshin como un amigo y se interese por otros, o sea, por él? Así dejará de tratar mal a Tomoe.

**Megumi: **Creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Tomoe…

**Enishi:**¿Para qué?

**Sakura: **Eeeeh…

**Enishi:**Necesito la ayuda de ustedes. ¿Quién conoce mejor a Kaoru?

**Megumi: **Yo, ¿porqué?

**Enishi:**Eee, es que… yo… ella… Bueno…

**Megumi: **Vamos adentro y me lo cuentas todo. **( le guiña un ojo a Sakura)**

**Megumi: **A ver, Enishi, ¿qué pasa con Kaoru?

**Enishi: **Es que yo…** ( se interrumpe suspicaz) **¿Cómo sé que no le vas a decir nada?

**Megumi: **¿Qué, me crees capaz?

**Enishi: **Las chicas siempre se cuentan todo.

**Megumi: **Yo no soy chismosa. La chismosa aquí es Kaoru.

**Enishi: (todavia receloso) **¿Segura?

**Megumi: **Tranquilo, te prometo que no le diré nada.

**Enishi: **Bien. Es que… **(Se pone colorado)**… ella me… ella es muy bonita.

**Megumi: **Oh, vaya. Mira, yo no sé si te has dado cuenta pero…

**Enishi: **Ella está loca por Himura. Sí, me he dado cuenta como trata a mi hermana. Se ve que está muy celosa. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Megumi. Ya estoy harto de ser el mal tercio en la vida de mi hermana. Además, Kaoru me gusta de veras, y Himura no le presta atención como a ella le gustaría.

**Megumi: **¡Vaya, eres todo un psicólogo! Has dado en el quid de la cuestión tú solito, ¡y eso que no llevas mucho tiempo aquí! He aquí mi propuesta: hemos de alejar a Kenshin y a tu hermana un buen tiempo para que Kaoru baje un poco la guardia. Talvez así puedas echarle el lazo a la chica. Eso sí, no te pongas muy atrevido porque sino lo que te ganarás será una buena trompada.

**Enishi: **Me parece bien, Megumi-dono.

**Megumi: **Si no importa, quiero decirle también a Sakura, porque, la verdad, nosotras planeábamos hacer esto sin que ninguno de ustedes se diera cuenta. Planeábamos pedirle ayuda a Tomoe, ¿sabes?

**Sakura: **Me parece bien. Un buen plan. Esa niña necesita distraerse de Kenshin…

Enishi se sobresalta.

**Enishi: **¡Hey! ¿Tú desde cuando estás ahí parada?

**Sakura: **Desde "Himura no le presta atención cómo a ella le gustaría" Tienes madera de psicólogo, ¿sabías?

**Enishi: (molesto) **Dime, ¿es costumbre de los Shinsengumi eso de andar espiando conversaciones privadas? ¡Eres una lobita traviesa!

**Sakura: (divertida) **Oh, caray, te he molestado. ¡Qué susceptible eres!

**Enishi: **Te voy a…

**Megumi: **¡Basta, basta! Cielos, chico, eres igual a Mapache. Se van a llevar bien. Pongamos manos a la obra, ¿eh?

**Sakura: **Oye, Tomoe, ¿hay un lugar de Japón al que siempre has querido ir?

**Tomoe: **Siempre me ha atraído Osaka. Nunca he ido, nunca he tenido oportunidad.

**Sakura: **Hum, Osaka. Sí, es un bonito lugar. Yo soy de ahí.

**Tomoe: **¿Eres de ahí? Kenshin es de Kyoto, ¿no?

**Sakura: **Sí. Verás, nosotros los Himura, somos de Osaka, pero mi madre se encontraba en Kyoto, visitando a una hermana cuando nació Kenshin y mi madre decidió inscribirlo ahí, en lugar de hacerlo en Osaka.

**Tomoe: **Ya veo. ¡Cómo me gustaría ir!

**Megumi: **¿Y bien?

**Sakura: **Osaka.

**Megumi: **¡Perfecto! La otra semana…

**Sakura: **La otra semana viene Misao, ¿lo recuerdas?

**Megumi: **¡Oh, sí! Bueno, no pasa nada.

**Yahiko: **¡Hey, ustedes dos! Kaoru quiere que estén en el salón ahora.

**Kaoru:** Ustedes dos están tramando algo, ¿verdad? ¿De qué estaban hablando con Enishi hace un rato?

**Megumi: **¿Ves? Es como le decía yo a Enishi: La chismosa aquí es Kaoru, no nosotras. Todo tiene que saberlo.

**Kaoru:** ¡Sólo díganmelo, baka! ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

**Sakura: **No podemos, le prometimos a Enishi que no diríamos nada.

**Kaoru:** Pero yo quiero saberlo.

**Kenshin:**__Si prometieron no decir nada, nada deben decir, Kaoru-dono. Eso es entre ellas y Enishi.

**Enishi: **¿Y ahora qué?

**Megumi: **Convencemos a Kenshin de que lleve a Tomoe a Osaka y luego hablamos con Tae

**Enishi: **¿Tae?

**Megumi: **Sí, ella es la mejor amiga de Kaoru. Kaoru le cuenta todo.

**Sakura: **¿Cómo convencemos a Kenshin de que se lleve a Tomoe de aquí?

**Megumi: **Fácil. Ella misma lo hará. Si conozco a las mujeres; a algunas nos basta con que nos metan una idea en la cabeza para no dejar de intentarlo hasta lograrlo.

**Tomoe: **Kenshin…

**Kenshin:**__Dime.

**Tomoe: **¿Tú has estado en Osaka, alguna vez?

**Kenshin:**__No, nunca he ido pero sí sé que es un lugar muy hermoso.

**Tomoe: **Yo siempre he querido ir ahí.

**Kenshin:**__¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ella levanta la cabeza sorprendida y lo mira con los ojos brillantes.

**Tomoe: **¿Tú me llevarías allí? Oh, Kenshin… **(Lo abraza y entierra la cabeza en su pecho)**

**Kenshin:**__No veo porqué no. Necesitamos un tiempo a solas. Una luna de miel. **(Se ríe suavemente) **Pero mejor esperamos a que se vaya Misao.

**Tomoe: **Kenshin, ¿quién es Misao? Se lo pregunté a Kaoru pero no quiso decírmelo.

**Kenshin:**__A Misao la encontré en mi camino a Kyoto cuando me enfrenté a Shishio. Parecía ser una ladronzuela, pero lo que hacía era costearse el viaje que estaba realizando para encontrar a su padre adoptivo; Aoshi Shinomori. Realicé lo que me quedaba de camino a Kyoto en su compañía. Es una chica muy especial. Va a caerte muy bien.

**Tomoe: **¿Aoshi Shinomori?, ¿pero él no era el jefe de los Onniwabanshuu? Creí que era más joven.

**Kenshin:**__Y lo es. Sólo tiene 26 años, Tomoe. Lo que pasa es que Misao es la nieta del antiguo jefe del clan Onni de Kyoto.

**Tomoe: **¿Y qué pasó con los Onniwabanshuu de Tokyo? ¿Los que lideraba Aoshi?

**Kenshin:**__**(con una mueca de pesadumbre) **Lo único que sé es que cuando trabajaban para Kanryu eran sólo cinco miembros: Aoshi, que era el líder, y cuatro subordinados: Hyottoko, Shikijou, Hannya y Beshimi. Mientras Aoshi peleaba conmigo, Kanryu se volvió loco e intentó matar a Aoshi con una ametralladora. Los cuatro murieron tratando de proteger a su líder y Aoshi se obsesionó con la idea de ser el más fuerte y se convirtió en un asesino. Luego se unió a Shishio; y yo logré que volviera a ser el de antes y que regresara a Kyoto con Misao, desde entonces ha colgado sus kodachis y va todos los días al templo a meditar. Por eso Sakura se ha hecho cargo de seguir entrenando a Misao.

**Tomoe: (sobrecogida) **Es una historia horrible.

**Kenshin:**__Sí. La vida no es justa con algunos.** (suspira)**

**Sano: **Déjense de charla y vengan a comer. Aunque mejor no coman porque Kaoru hizo el almuerzo.

**Enishi: **Neechan, ven aquí. Siéntate aquí a la par mía, quiero hablarte de algo.

**Tomoe: **¿Qué pasa Enishi?

**Enishi: **¿Kaoru va mucho al Akabeko?

**Tomoe: **Sí. Ahora que lo pienso es muy común verla en la barra hablando con Tae a las horas a las que no hay mucha gente; ¿porqué lo preguntas? No irás a espiarla; ¿verdad?

**Enishi: **Claro que no, es sólo que… No puedo decirte nada. **(se ríe)**

**Megumi: **Bien, he escuchado a Kenshin preguntarle a Sanosuke cuanto costaba un viaje en tren a Osaka. Ahora Sakura y yo hablaremos con Tae. ¿Dices que le preguntaste a Tomoe, y te dijo que va cuando no hay mucha gente? Bueno, tú lo que tienes que hacer es distraerla con algo mientras nosotras vamos y hablamos con ella. Háblale de kendo; eso la mantendrá ocupada de seguro. Por ahora, preocupémonos por Misao y luego veremos que hacemos con Kaoru.

El día siguiente a la misma hora…

**Kaoru:** ¡Todo tiene que estar perfecto para cuando llegue Misao!

**Sanosuke: **Cállate, tonta; cualquiera pensaría que la comadreja es parte de la nobleza; ¿porqué las cosas no pueden estar como siempre están?; ¿porqué tienen que estar perfectas?

**Kaoru:** Idiota, a nadie le gusta que su casa se vea mal cuando tiene visitas.

**Sanosuke: **Aún así no lo entiendo. ¡A mí no me vais a poner a limpiar como una mujercita!

**Yahiko: **No te preocupes, cabeza de pollo. De eso ya se encarga Kenshin.

**Kenshin:**__Me encargo ¿de qué?

**Yahiko: (mientras Sano se ríe) **De hacer las tareas domésticas… de vez en cuando.

Kenshin se va para adentro y sale con Tomoe, justo cuando llega Misao, acompañada de Sakura, que no lleva su uniforme de policía sino el traje de ninja Onniwabanshuu.

**Misao: **¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿CÓMO ESTÁIS?

Los abraza a todos impulsivamente y ve a Kenshin sonriéndole y, al lado de él, una mujer que no conoce.

**Misao: **¡HIMURA! ¡Sigues aquí, eh! ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Tomoe: **Soy Tomoe, gusto en conocerte, Misao-kun.

**Kenshin:**__Ella es mi esposa, Misao.

**Misao: (con cara de sorpresa) **¿Eh? ¿Tu esposa? ¡Qué caray! Sigo sin creerme que los espadachines se casen como todo el mundo… primero el lobo y ahora tú, qué le vamos a hacer.

Todos se ríen ante ese comentario, tan típico de Misao, para desconcierto de Enishi, que venía entrando con Megumi.

**Megumi: **¡Misao! Creímos que llegarías más tarde, por eso Enishi y yo fuimos a comprar algo para comer.

**Misao: **Hola, Megumi. ¿Y quién es Enishi?

**Enishi: **Yo soy Enishi, el hermano menor de Tomoe.

**Misao: **¿Tú también eres espadachín? **(el chico asiente) **¿También estás casado, como Himura y Saito, eh?

**Kenshin:**__No, él está soltero

**Misao: **Oh, vaya se ha roto la cadena. ¡Menos mal que al señor Aoshi, el noviazgo le importa un comino, así tendré tiempo para agarrarlo bien!

Todos se ríen de nuevo.

**Tomoe: **¿Eh? ¿Aoshi?

**Kenshin:**__Olvidé decirte que Misao está loca por Aoshi. No es muy diferente de Kaoru conmigo.

**Tomoe: **¡Ah!


	7. Conquistando a Kaoru

**Capítulo 7**

**Conquistando a Kaoru**

Enishi esperaba, inquieto a que Sakura y Megumi se fueran al Akabeko para ir al dojo a hablar con Kaoru. Aunque fuera sólo para que la jovencita se distrajera, ansiaba hablar con ella. Talvez así la joven se fuera enamorando realmente, y no hicieran falta tretas ni hablar con nadie.

**Sakura: **Oye, Enishi, ya nos vamos. Vete ya a hablar con Kaoru.

**Megumi: **Recuerda, háblale de algo que creas que le interese. No dejes que nadie más se acerque al dojo. No conviene que se enteren de nada. Misao anda con Yahiko conociendo los alrededores; así que quedaran sólo tú y Kaoru.

**Sakura: **Tomoe y Kenshin están adentro también, pero no te preocupes por ellos.

**Megumi: **Una cosa más: No dudes que el nombre de Kenshin saldrá más de una vez en la conversación, no dejes que eso te desanime.

**Enishi: **Oye Kaoru, ¿te gustaría que habláramos? No te preocupes por el almuerzo. Himura o mi hermana seguro se encargan de eso.

**Kaoru:** Está bien Enishi.

Se dirigen al salón y se acomodan frente a frente.

_Bien, Enishi, _piensa él, _es el momento de la verdad. No lo eches a perder._

**Enishi: **Oye, ¿cómo es que una chica es la maestra de un dojo de kendo? No es algo muy común.

**Kaoru:** Mi padre era el maestro de esta escuela y, al morir él, en la guerra de Seinan pues sólo yo podía llevar la escuela. Nunca tuvo un hijo varón, así que yo me hice cargo del dojo.

**Enishi: **Ya veo. Eres una mujer con mucho carácter, Kaoru. No sé si yo hubiera podido hacer lo que hiciste. Yahiko será un gran maestro de la espada, ya lo verás.

**Kaoru:** **(melancólica) **En realidad, eran unos quince discípulos pero, de repente, se fueron todos.

**Enishi: **¿Se fueron? ¿Por qué motivo?

**Kaoru:** Un bueno para nada llamado Gohei Hiruma, ex discípulo de mi padre, decidió que sería muy divertido hacerse pasar por el legendario Battousai y empezar a cometer asesinatos en nombre de la escuela. La reputación del dojo se manchó y todos se fueron. Como yo no sabía nada sobre la reputación de Battousai, decidí enfrentarlo yo sola. Así estaban las cosas cuando conocí a Kenshin. Él me ayudó a derrotarlo y luego se reveló como el verdadero Battousai. Hace ya casi un año de eso.

**Enishi: **¿Y Yahiko? ¿De dónde salió el niño?

**Kaoru:** A Yahiko lo conocimos cuando era tan sólo un crío al que la Yakuzza local obligaba a robar, bajo la excusa de que les debía dinero de las medicinas de su madre. Al final, se descubrió el engaño y Kenshin lo convenció de que fuera mi discípulo.

**Enishi: **Ya veo. Al fin y al cabo, no es necesario que una escuela tenga muchos discípulos para seguir. A veces, basta con uno.

Kaoru lo miró y no dijo nada. ¿Porqué las palabras de Enishi tenían el mismo efecto benéfico, o incluso más, que las de Kenshin? Se sentía extrañamente tranquila. De repente, lo único que sabía era que quería conocer más a Enishi.

**Kaoru:** ¿Y tú? ¿Tú que hiciste después de lo de tu hermana?

Él la miró. Ella podía querer saber aquello por verdadero interés o por simple curiosidad. De todos modos, quería contárselo.

**Enishi: **Yo fui a Shangai para tratar de vengarme de Himura por lo de mi hermana. Lo pasé realmente mal. Tuve que beber agua con lodo y comer carne en mal estado, me enfermé muchas veces pensé que iba a morir. Pero siempre recordaba el rostro de ella al lado del suyo, de su asesino. Entonces lo maldecía desde el fondo de mi alma. Hace dos años regresé a Japón, decidido a realizar mi venganza. Entonces me encontré a Tomoe en Kyoto. Fue muy doloroso para mí, pero al final tuve que traicionar a mis camaradas a cambio de mi libertad y me recluí en un monasterio para pagar por mis estúpidos deseos de venganza. Entendí que a mi hermana no le habría importado morir por él, porque realmente lo amaba y, con su sacrificio, trató de salvarle la vida a su amado. Ella me contó luego que esos malditos le habían dicho que debía traicionar a Kenshin-san, para que yo no muriera. Ella ya había decidido no traicionarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo para protegerme. Su corazón había quedado dividido, ella no quería perder a ninguno de los dos y dio su vida, de alguna manera, por ambos. Cuando regresé a mi casa en Edo, sin mi hermana, mi padre se enfadó. Cuando le expliqué todo, me dio una golpiza y contrató a Jinnei para que hiciera el trabajo, ya sabes, matar a Battousai. Acabó pagándolo caro, ya que aquel lunático hizo tiras con él. Yo aproveché y me escapé. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en China. Asesiné a la familia japonesa que me recogió y tuve tratos con la mafia. Luego, ya aquí, me enteré que uno de los que fueran mis hombres, le había vendido el Rengoku a Makoto Shishio. Creí volverme loco cuando Tomoe me acusó de conspirar contra el gobierno. Se lo expliqué todo y no me creyó. Se vino a Tokyo a trabajar y cuando volvió a Kyoto, me dijo que había encontrado a su marido. Creí morirme de la vergüenza y el remordimiento cuando me dijo que de ahora en adelante viviríamos con Kenshin. Ahora lo único que quiero es casarme y tener una familia.

Kaoru callaba. ¡Qué egoísta era ella que quería era que todo el mundo se fijara en ella y la mimara, que creía que todo el mundo le hiciera las cosas de la casa sin esforzarse por aprender de lo que veía y que se pasaba todo el día hablando paja con sus amigas y lamentándose de que el hombre que amaba no la correspondía en lugar de seguir con su vida, como muchas personas como el mismo Kenshin o como Enishi. Incluso Yahiko y Sanosuke, Megumi, Tomoe y Misao, sin duda habían pasado por cosas muy duras, mientras que a ella su padre siempre la había consentido, y acostumbrado a depender de los demás; en realidad no había aprendido nunca a arreglárselas sola, dado que cuando apenas le faltó su padre apareció Kenshin que apenas hasta ahora se empezaba a negar a ayudarla en todo, alegando que ella ya era una mujercita y debía prepararse para el matrimonio. ¡Cuanta razón tenían todos!

Sombría, le dio las gracias a Enishi y se retiró de la estancia justo cuando entraban Kenshin y Tomoe.

**Tomoe: **¡Niichan! Creí que habías ido con Misao y Yahiko a conocer la ciudad.

**Kenshin:**__Por lo visto, decidiste quedarte. Has hecho bien. Dentro de poco lloverá. Solo espero que nadie se moje. Haré la cena.

**Tomoe: **Yo te ayudaré.

Empezó a caer una lluvia tupida y constante y casi al instante aparecieron en la puerta Misao y Yahiko.

**Yahiko: **¡Mou! ¡Kuso! Me he mojado hasta los huesos. ¡Ahora de seguro cojo un resfriado!

**Kenshin:**__No si te cambias inmediatamente. Misao, será mejor que tú también te cambies. Pídele prestado un kimono a Kaoru mientras tus ropas se secan.

Megumi y Sakura llegaron un poco más tarde, tapadas por las sombrillas de laca.

**Sakura: **Hasta hoy el clima había sido excelente. Supongo que nadie ha visto venir el aguacero. ¿Están todos secos?

**Yahiko: **¡NO! ¡Atchís! Oh, demonios, no…

**Kaoru:** Yahiko, deja de quejarte y ve a cambiarte.

**Sakura: **¿Dónde está Enishi?

**Tomoe: **Está sentado en el salón.

Megumi y Sakura se encaminan hacia el salón. Cuando entran, Enishi está mirando la lluvia que cae, pensativo. Vuelve la cabeza al oírlas entrar.

**Enishi: **Creo que ya sé como conquistarla.

**Megumi y Sakura: **¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes?

**Enishi: **Kaoru es una niña mimada. Necesita que la vayan soltando poco a poco. Por lo mismo, no sabe nada de tareas domésticas. Hay que enseñarle poco a poco.

**Megumi: **Tae nos contó que lo que le gusta a Kaoru… bueno que su padre siempre la consintió mucho. Que le enseñó a ser una gran kendoka, pero se olvidó de enseñarle que hay cosas de las que no puedes defender con la espada. Como, por ejemplo, que le guste un hombre y él no la corresponda. Dice Tae que siempre se enamora de hombres mayores que ella, que desgraciadamente por a o por b, no pueden corresponderla.

**Enishi: **Y el ultimo de esa cadena…

**Sakura: **Es un hombre casado de 28 años llamado Himura Kenshin.

**Enishi: **Bueno, yo voy a lograr que se enamore de mí.

**Sakura: **¿De qué hablaron?

**Enishi: **Bueno, ella me contó como había llegado a ser maestra de un dojo y yo le conté lo que hice después de que creí que mi hermana había muerto.

**Sakura: **Agg, pobre Kaoru. ¿No se te ocurrió algo más alegre que contarle, Enishi?

**Enishi: **Ella misma fue la que me preguntó.

Misao se asomó al salón. Llevaba un kimono color lila con un obi azul y su pelo mojado le cae por la espalda. Se quedó mirando la escena. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

**Sakura: **¿Pasa algo, Misao?

**Misao: **¿Eh? ¡Oh, nada, nada! Tomoe-san me manda a decirles que la cena ya está lista.

**Kenshin:**__Dime, Misao; ¿conociste mucho? ¿Te gustó Tokyo?

**Misao: **Oh, sí me gusto mucho. Pero yo prefiero Kyoto. Yahiko iba a llevarme a conocer el Akabeko, después de haber dado una vuelta pero la lluvia nos ha estropeado la intención. Yo no sabía que la mansión de Kanryu fuera tan grande; creí que era una mansión al estilo japonés.

**Kaoru:** ¡Yahiko! ¿La llevaste a ver esa horrible mansión?

**Kenshin:**__**(divertido) **¿Y que tiene de horrible? Lo único horrible que había ahí era ese canalla de Kanryu y sus hombres.

**Sanosuke: **Oye, Kaoru porqué no aprendes de Tomoe; su cocina es mucho mejor que la tuya, debería de darte vergüenza

**Enishi: **Y tú deberías callarte, Sanosuke. Cuando yo como algo que no me gusta en una casa que no es la mía, debo comerlo por urbanidad y debo callarme. Que seas un vago, no te da derecho a ser un desagradecido con la comida que Kaoru hace, cocine bien o no.

Sanosuke se levantó, agarró a Enishi por la camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

**Sanosuke: **¡Nadie, ¿oyes? Nadie me dice lo que debo comer, ni porqué debo comerlo! ¡No me importan los modales, solo quiero comer! Aquí como gratis, pero yo creo que todos tenemos derecho a comer una buena comida.

**Enishi: **¿Nunca vas a casarte, verdad Sagara? Si andas por ahí buscando a una mujer que cocine tal y como se debe, nunca la vas a encontrar. Toda mujer es diferente.

**Sanosuke: **¿Y eso qué? Tu hermana y Megumi cocinan mejor que ella; todas las mujeres que conozco cocinan mejor que ella. ¡Incluso Kenshin!

**Enishi: **Mira, la verdad no sé como ni quién le enseño a cocinar a Himura, porque te aseguro que los hombres nacidos en la era Edo no sabemos nada de cocina, de eso se encargaba tu madre o tu esposa. Megumi debió de tener una madre o una hermana mayor que le enseñara. ¡En cuanto a Tomoe, tuvo que aprender a cocinar con tan solo nueve años cuando

mi madre murió! ¡Todos los días se quemaba en algún sitio y mi padre le pegaba si la comida no estaba buena, lo que ocurría casi todos los días, hasta que cumplió por lo menos doce años, cuando una vecina caritativa decidió ayudarla, para que mi padre dejara de pegarle! ¿Y tú te quejas porque una niña de 17 años que talvez no conoció a su madre y no tiene hermanas, no sabe cocinar?

Sanosuke se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto. Luego cogió impulso y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó contra la pared.

**Kenshin:**__¡Sano!

**Enishi: (con el labio partido y sangrante) **Déjalo, Himura, ya veo que no ha aprendido la gran cosa en lo que se refiere a modales. Talvez sepa mucho de otras cosas pero no de urbanidad.

**Sano: (con fiereza) **¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! ¡Mucho menos un idiota con el pelo blanco! ¿Escuchaste, Yukishiro?

**Kaoru:** **(llorosa) **¡Ya basta, Sano! ¿Porqué mejor no te vas **(Enishi escupe la sangre que todavía le queda en la boca) **y mañana vienes más calmado? Por favor, tranquilízate. **(Lo coge por el brazo y él, al soltarse, la tira al suelo. Enishi levanta el puño dispuesto a pegarle a Sano)**

**Tomoe: **¡Enishi, detente! ¡Por Kami, no lo hagas!

**Enishi: **¡Cállate, hermana!

**Kaoru:** ¡Ya basta los dos! Enishi, escucha, no le pegues a Sano, por favor.

Para sorpresa de todos, Enishi deja caer el brazo. Sanosuke aprovecha y lo vuelve a golpear. Esta vez el golpe es tan fuerte que lo manda contra la pared y esta se rompe. Kaoru y Tomoe pegan un grito y salen corriendo hacia allí. Kenshin se acerca a Sano, seguido de Megumi.

**Kenshin:**__Sanosuke, ya cálmate. Esto se te está yendo de las manos.

Sanosuke ruge y lo coge por el cuello también.

**Megumi: (escandalizada) **¡Sano, ya detente! ¿Qué te ha hecho Kenshin? Es con Enishi con quién estás enfadado no con Kenshin. Bájalo.

**Sanosuke: (le escupe a Megumi en la cara) **¡Ya estoy harto de que me digan que me calme! **(deja caer a Kenshin) **¡No quiero calmarme!

**Yahiko: (con miedo) **Entonces, no te calmes.

Sanosuke lo mira torvamente y se marcha pisando fuerte.

**Misao: **Oigan, ¿y que pasó con Enishi? Sano es un idiota, él solo está defendiendo a Kaoru. Sano no ha probado mi comida por eso dice que Kaoru cocina peor que nadie; yo cocino asqueroso.

**Tomoe: **¡Kenshin, mi hermano no se despierta! Algo malo le pasó a mi hermano.** (Saca su daga)**¡Voy a matar a Sagara! **(Cae en brazos de su esposo y empieza a llorar convulsivamente, la daga cae al suelo)**

**Kaoru:** ¿Qué le pasa a Enishi, Megumi? ¿Qué tiene?

**Enishi: **No te preocupes, Kaoru. Estoy bien.

**Megumi: **Nada de eso. Tienes dos costillas y un brazo rotos. Por no mencionar el labio partido. ¡Que Sanosuke más idiota!

Kenshin suelta a Tomoe y se acerca a Megumi. Sus ojos tienen un leve matiz ambarino. Está enfadado.

**Kenshin:**__¿Necesita algo, Megumi-dono?

**Megumi: (sin amedrentarse por los ojos de él) **Necesito ayuda para trasladarlo a una de las habitaciones interiores y también necesito que alguien vaya a traer mi equipo a la clínica; no tengo nada aquí. Tomoe, ven, sostenle el brazo mientras lo levantamos, no debe desestabilizarse; hay que levantarlo con cuidado por las costillas.

**Yahiko: **Yo voy por tus cosas, Megumi.

**Misao: **Nosotros te ayudamos con Enishi. ¡Vamos!

Entre todos levantaron a Enishi con cuidado y lo llevaron a la habitación más cercana, que era la de Kaoru. Enishi gimió levemente y abrió los ojos al notar el futón bajo su cuerpo.

**Enishi: **¿Humm? Este lugar huele muy bien.

**Kaoru:** Gracias, chico. Esta es mi habitación; la perfumo todas las mañanas con una mezcla de manzana y canela.

Todos empezaron a retirarse para dejar a Megumi hacer su trabajo. Afuera Kenshin discutía con Sakura y los demás se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

**Enishi: **Kaoru, no te vayas, quédate, por favor.

Al escuchar aquello, Tomoe se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba enamorado de Kaoru.

**Kenshin:**__¡No puedes arrestarlo!

**Sakura: **¿Ah, no? ¿Y prefieres que ande por ahí, golpeando a todo el mundo? ¡Dejó a Enishi hecho papilla en dos golpes, Kenshin!

¡Es peligroso!

**Kenshin:**__¡Cállate, solo está sulfurado! Ya se le pasará.

**Sakura: **¿Y si mientras se le pasa hace algo peor? Kenshin, por favor, es solo una prevención.

Yahiko pasa corriendo, cargando con el equipo de Megumi.

**Yahiko: **¡Pues la policía no opina lo mismo que tú! He tenido que dar un rodeo y he pasado por el Akabeko. Ya sabéis que, si Sano no está aquí está allá. Pues bueno, estaba armando un barullo inaguantable. Tae se ha espantado y ha llamado a la policía. A la vuelta he pasado por ahí y se lo estaban llevando esposado. Había desorden en todas partes. Me he asomado y he visto que… bueno, creo que a Sanosuke se le fue la mano esta vez, Kenshin. Hasta había policías lastimados.

**Tomoe: **Ese hombre es un peligro. ¿Cómo demonios lo conociste Kenshin? Debería estar encerrado. Qué bueno que hay policías que se encargan de los gamberros, que no hacen nada más que armar pleito y quejarse de todo como Sanosuke.

**Kenshin: (colérico) **¿Tú también? ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?

**Misao: **Tranquilízate, Himura. Talvez sólo lo tengan encerrado una o dos noches.

**Sakura: **La verdad, no lo creo. Si Sano sólo hubiera golpeado a Enishi, talvez sí. Pero se ha metido en un establecimiento público y ha lastimado a varios policías. Es cuestión de tiempo de que se presenten aquí, para tomar declaraciones de todos los implicados.

**Kenshin:**__**(sombrío) **Sobre mi cadáver. Aquí nadie dirá nada que pueda perjudicar a Sano.

**Yahiko: **Oh, oh. Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora tendremos que lidiar con Battousai también.

**Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin, por favor! La verdad es que Sanosuke se lo merece. Siempre ha tenido reputación de bravucón e impulsivo; pero esta vez se pasó. ¡Enishi sólo trataba de defenderme! Yo soy la que tengo que soportar comentarios insidiosos acerca de mi comida, no tú, pero actúas como si todo esto fuera tu culpa. Sano también es mi amigo, pero eso no implica que lo encubra cada vez que hace algo malo. Ya es suficiente que le deba a Tae un montón de dinero.

**Kenshin:**__Pero…

**Kaoru:** ¡Ya, cállate Kenshin Himura! No quiero escuchar una palabra más de todo esto.

**Megumi: **Ya está. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejarlo descansar mucho y dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

**Kenshin:**__Está bien, me rindo. A Sano se le pasó la mano esta vez. ¿Cómo está Enishi, Megumi?

**Megumi: **He tenido que sedarlo, pues el pecho le dolía mucho pero el opio hizo acción rápidamente. Lo que me ha llamado la atención es que tenía uno de los lazos de Kaoru en la mano y no ha querido dejar que se lo pusiera aparte.

Todos miran a la chica, que se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello. Lleva el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. El lazo rosa que lo había recogido había desaparecido.

**Sakura: **¿Y? ¿Por qué se lo has dado?

**Kaoru:** Yo…

**Megumi: **Dime, Kaoru, ¿es como un agradecimiento por que te ha defendido?

**Kaoru:** En parte. Sé que ni a Kenshin ni a Yahiko les gusta lo que cocino pero no me defienden de lo que dice Sano.

Ambos bajan la cabeza, con vergüenza. Misao mueve la cabeza con desaprobación.

**Kaoru:** Pero es que yo… me he enamorado de Enishi. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir como él lo hace. Cuando estoy con él, siento que no es un error que yo haya nacido.

**Sakura: **Ah, oh…

**Kaoru:** Perdóname, Tomoe.

**Tomoe: (con ternura) **¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? ¿Por seguir a tu corazón? No hay nada de malo en eso, Kaoru. Sólo estás siendo humana.

**Kaoru:** ¿No te molesta que tu hermano ya no sea sólo tuyo?

**Tomoe: **Él se tuvo que acostumbrar a la idea de que yo no estaría para él todo el tiempo. Ahora es mi turno.

**Sakura: **Voy a ver si me entero de que pasó con Sanosuke. Lo peor sería que lo mandaran a Kyoto.

**Tomoe: **¿Y eso porqué? Creí que en Kyoto tenía mejores policías.

**Sakura: **Dos palabras: Hajime Saito. Sanosuke lo detesta.

**Megumi: **Creo que tienes razón. Voy a ver a Enishi. Kaoru, ven conmigo. Creo que alguien va a querer verte.

**Enishi: **Aggg. **(resopla) **Algún día me las voy a ver con Sanosuke. Me las va a pagar. Si hubiera tenido mi Watou, no hubiera salido… ¡Aggg! ¡Megumi! ¡Me duele!

**Megumi: **Tal vez esto te haga sentir mejor.

**Kaoru:** Hola, Enishi.

**Enishi: (nervioso) **Kaoru, ¿que haces aquí?

**Megumi: **Los dejo solos.

**Enishi: **¿Qué? ¡No, Megumi, vuelve!

**Kaoru:** ¿Porque me defendiste, Enishi? A nadie le importa como cocino, y a Sanosuke menos.

**Enishi: **Talvez porque Sano no ha tenido que comer cenizas en lugar de alimentos, ni Himura ni Yahiko. Pero yo sí. Por eso tu comida no me parece tan horrible. Además yo…

**Kaoru:** ¿Sí?

**Enishi: **Yo te…

**Kaoru:** ¿Me qué?

**Enishi: **Me enamoré de ti, Kaoru. No soporto ver como sufres porque Himura no te pone la atención que tú deseas, esa atención que yo puedo darte.

**Kaoru:** Tú también me gustas mucho, Enishi. De hecho estaba diciéndoles a todos que yo…

Enishi la tomó por los hombros para acercarla a él. Kaoru se encontró mirando esos inquietantes ojos turquesa. Él no se cansaba de ver esos ojos azules, que todavía no habían perdido del todo la inocencia de la infancia.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Kaoru sintió que le recogía el pelo con el lazo y luego deslizaba sus dedos hasta sus labios. Ella, inconscientemente, ladeó la cabeza. Él la ladeó a su vez. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, ella sintió el gusto a sangre de la boca de Enishi, la sangre que Sano le había sacado y él sintió su aliento, suave como toda ella. Kaoru sintió la lengua de él en su boca. Sentía la respiración de Enishi en su oído y sus manos en su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, jadeantes y sonrientes se abrazaron.

**Enishi: **Te amo, Kaoru Kamiya.

**Kaoru:** Te amo, Enishi Yukishiro.

**Nota de la autora: **Uff, cómo me agitó este capítulo. Deseo aclarar unas cosas.

Sé que Tomoe tenía 18 años cuando conoció a Kenshin; pero en ningún lado se menciona la edad de Enishi. En la página .tk se dice que Tomoe nació en 1846 y Enishi en 1855; por lo que presumo que Tomoe tenía 9 años cuando nació Enishi. La serie y este fic se desarrollan en 1878, por lo que, sacando cuentas, Tomoe tendría unos 32 años y Enishi unos 23. Al final del capítulo 4 "Regreso a la realidad" Tomoe le dice a Kenshin que Enishi tiene 25 años. Lo he corregido.

¿Qué les parece la imagen de arriba? Yo ya tenía planeado emparejar a Kaoru con Enishi, pero un día estaba buscando en Google cosas de "Kenshin & Tomoe" y la primera página de la búsqueda decía "Tsuiokuhen" lo he pinchado y me he encontrado con una página dedicada a las primeras 4 OVA'S. En el espacio de "Fanart" me he encontrado con esta imagen, que venía de perlas con este capítulo, y no he perdido el tiempo. Ya sé cómo voy a terminar el capítulo que sigue, que es el final. Snif, snif, uno siempre se pone melancólico cuando está terminando de escribir un fic. Ya tengo otro en mente, va a ser un KenshinxTomoe, o mejor dicho un BattousaixTomoe.

Bye.


	8. Las Razones de Enishi

**Capítulo 8**

**Las razones de Enishi y los problemas de Sanosuke**

Hace ya dos semanas del altercado entre Enishi y Sanosuke. Para fastidio de Sagara, lo han considerado demasiado peligroso y lo han mandado a Kyoto. ¡Genial! ¡Y él, que lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de ese demente de Saito! Uff, parecía que no era suficiente tener que aguantar a su versión femenina, sino que ahora tendría que aguantarlo a él en persona. No se le borraba de la cabeza la expresión de cinismo de su cara ni lo que había dicho cuando lo vio.

"_Así que es el cabeza de pollo Sagara. Tarde o temprano tenías que acabar en la cárcel. ¿Qué hiciste, le volaste la cabeza a alguien porque se atrevió a cuestionar tu modo de vida? Eres un imbécil total"_

¡Maldito lobo! Algún día…

**Sakura: **Así que te han traído para acá. Yo rezaba para que no lo hubieran hecho. Tienes que estar lo más lejos posible de Saito, sino…

**Sanosuke: **¡Muy lista, lobita! Llevo ya tres días aquí soportando a ése psicopoli. ¿Quién iba a decir que se había casado con una mujer tan bonita? Uff, ella no es para él. Tokio no debió casarse con él, es una pareja que no va…

**Saito: **Una palabra más sobre mi matrimonio y te rebano la cabeza.

**Sakura: (en voz muy baja) **Hajime, ¿qué hacemos con Sano? Ya lleva dos semanas aquí, estará muy aburrido. Además, tarde o temprano te arrancará la cabeza.

**Saito: (despectivo) **¡Que lo intente! Se acordó que lo soltarían mañana al medio día, yo preferiría que no lo hicieran nunca.

**Sanosuke: **¿Quién te crees que eres, ah?

**Saito: **Por cierto, ¿a quién golpeó?

**Sakura: **A Enishi Yukishiro. Le quebró dos costillas y un brazo. Solo porque defendió la cocina de Kaoru. Además, según Yahiko y varios oficiales, se metió al Akabeko y armó un escándalo.

**Saito: **Que bestia. No solo es estúpido, no le llega a Himura ni a los talones. **( se va) **¡Y dice que es su mejor amigo! Permite que me ría.

**Sakura: **No le hagas caso. Mañana al mediodía ya estarás fuera de aquí y podrás ir a Tokyo con tus amigos. ¡Pero no vuelvas a armar semejante escándalo!

**Sanosuke: **¡Ya, ya, mujer! ¡Rayos dejen de regañarme! Que ya entendí, no soy tan tonto. ¿Vas para Tokyo tú?

**Sakura: **Mañana te voy a acompañar, porque tengo que ir a recoger a Misao. Aoshi me ha mandado que la recoja, dice que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo en Tokyo.

**Kaoru:** ¡Enishi! Apúrate, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga Tae.

La cabeza del joven asomó por la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Yahiko. Lleva el pelo revuelto y tiene ojos de sueño. Adormilado, mira a su novia.

**Enishi: **Kaoru, ¡son las seis de la mañana! Espera un poco, ¿sí?

**Kaoru:** Pero es que el restaurante abre a las ocho y entonces se llena instantáneamente. Si no me crees, pregúntale a tu hermana.

**Yahiko: (con voz pastosa) **¿Por qué no vamos a comer ahí? Tal vez Tae le enseñe a Kaoru algo rico para comer, como la soba que hizo ayer.

**Megumi: **Esta bien, vayamos a comer ahí. Pero no despierten a Kenshin. Ya sabes que odia que lo despierten. Si se despierta, vale, sino, olvídenlo.

**Enishi: **Ok. **(entra en el cuarto de la par y se queda un momento en la puerta)**

**Enishi: (con voz suave) **Nee-chan… Neechan despierta.

**Tomoe: (con voz pastosa) **¿Humm? ¿Enishi? Son las seis de la mañana, ¿Qué quieres?

**Enishi: **Vamos a ir al Akabeko a desayunar, si quieres nos alcanzas luego.

**Tomoe: **¿Y Kenshin?

**Enishi: **Si se despierta, que vaya, sino, déjalo dormir y le dejas una nota, ¿vale?

**Tomoe: (se levanta con pesadez y se estira mientras bosteza) **Me parece bien, los alcanzo luego. **(Enishi sale)**

Tomoe se mete en el cuarto de baño. Cuando sale, vestida con su característico kimono blanco, se da cuenta de que Kenshin se ha despertado y la mira con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

**Kenshin:**__**(con voz ronca) **¿Que quería Enishi tan temprano?

**Tomoe: **Decirme que van a ir a desayunar al Akabeko.

Él se levanta y se estira. Bosteza y se rasca la cabeza.

**Kenshin:**__Desayunar afuera. Seguro fue idea de Yahiko porqué Kaoru estaba desesperada porque Enishi conociera a Tae y habrá querido ir tan temprano porque el restaurante se llena a las ocho en punto. **( se mete al cuarto de baño y Tomoe sale)**

**Kaoru:** ¿Todos listos?

**Tomoe: **Kenshin está en el cuarto de baño. Enseguida sale.

**Yahiko: **Oigan, ¿y que hay de Misao?

**Kaoru:** ¡Rayos! Yo la despierto.

**Kaoru:** Misao, oye, Misao…

**Misao: **Déjame en paz, estoy soñando con el señor Aoshi, no molestes. **(se tapa más hasta cubrirse toda la cabeza. Kaoru la zarandea)**

**Kaoru:** ¡Misao, despierta! ¡Vamos a ir al Akabeko a desayunar, no podemos dejarte aquí sola! ¡Apúrate! ¿Quieres?

**Misao: (con voz pastosa) **¡Kaoru! ¡El señor Aoshi estaba a punto de besarme! ¡Me has fastidiado el sueño!

**Kaoru:** Lo siento, Misao. Apúrate, ya todo el mundo está despierto y listo.

**Misao: **Ya voy, ya voy.

**Tomoe: **¿Todos listos?

**Yahiko: **Falta Misao. Y Kenshin…

**Tomoe: **¿Qué? ¿Todavía está en el cuarto de baño?

Entra en el cuarto al tiempo que Kenshin sale del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo.

**Tomoe: **Apúrate, que ya todo el mundo está listo.

**Kenshin:**__Tranquila, que ya me voy a vestir. Hazme la coleta, ¿quieres? Baja…

**Tomoe: **¿Con el pelo mojado? **(siente la mirada recriminatoria de él) **Te veías más guapo con la coleta alta.

**Kenshin:**__Tomoe…

**Tomoe: **Ok, tranquilo. **(coge un cepillo y le hace la coleta) **Ya está. **( le palmea la coronilla) **

Él se asegura el pantalón y se quita la yukata para ponerse la gi.

A los cinco minutos, salen, al mismo tiempo que sale Misao. Kaoru estaba histérica.

**Kaoru:** ¡Las siete! Yo desperté a Enishi a las seis, son unos lerdos, ay Kami, dame paciencia.

**Kenshin:**__Ya estamos todos listos, Kaoru. Y nadie es lerdo es que somos muchos.

**Tae: **¡Kaoru, que grata sorpresa! Hace tiempo que no venías por aquí. ¡Y en tan alegre compañía! **(a Tomoe) **Aprovecha el tiempo y empieza el turno. Así saldrás más temprano.

Kenshin le rodea la cintura a Tomoe.

**Kenshin:**__Tae, ella viene con nosotros a desayunar. No la presiones, ¿quieres?

**Kaoru:** **(tira de Enishi) **Tae, él es Enishi, mi novio.

**Tae: **¿Qué? ¿Novio? Hace apenas una semana te lamentabas de…** (Kaoru le da un codazo) **¿Hace cuanto que son pareja?

**Kaoru:** Dos semanas exactas. No te lo dije porque quería ver tu cara cuando lo supieras. **( a Enishi) **¿Crees que puedes sentarte sin ayuda? Las costillas y el brazo todavía te duelen un poco.

**Enishi: **Tranquila, conejita. Megumi, ayúdame.

Mientras Megumi ayudaba a Enishi a sentarse sin forzar la espalda y sin usar los brazos, los demás se sentaron en la mesa como siempre.

**Tae: **Así que éste es al que golpeó Sanosuke. Oí los rumores. ¿Qué pasó realmente?

**Yahiko: **Nada, solo que el imbécil de Sano tuvo otra de sus rabietas y esta vez se le fue la mano. Lo vi aquí armando follón.

**Misao: **¿Aquí que fue lo que pasó?

**Tae: **Entró y empezó a decir un montón de barbaridades y malas palabras dijo que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, que Enishi era un petulante que hablaba por hablar y empezó a darle patadas a lo primero que se le puso en las manos. Me rompió la mitad de las botellas de sake y se bebió la otra. Quebró unos platos y se bebió un barril de licor occidental que había en una esquina. A las camareras les decía cosas vulgares y trataba de manosearlas. Cuando llegó la policía se enojó más y me golpeó, me dijo que no tenía que haberlos llamado; luego lastimó a varios policías y cuando estaba a punto de romper otra cosa, lo han esposado y se lo llevaron. No sé dónde está ahora pero aquí no se va a volver a meter. Me debe un montón de dinero y todavía me destroza el restaurante. La gente casi no viene, estoy casi en la bancarrota…

**Megumi: **A Sano, definitivamente se le fue la mano esta vez. Esperemos que esta vez siente cabeza.

**Kaoru:** Espero que no lo hayan mandado a Kyoto. Ya saben que le cae mal Saito y no creo que sea bueno que estén cerca, por si las dudas.

**Tae: **Pues no creo que lo dejaran aquí. Por los comentarios dijeron que lo mandarían dos semanas allá y después lo soltaban por si acaso.

**Yahiko: **Ah, carajo ya me lo imagino seguro estará tratando de ver en que molesta a Saito. ¡Cómo si fuera posible! Ese tipo es más frío que un témpano de hielo. A veces es difícil saber quién es más frío si él o Aoshi. Por lo menos Aoshi no tiene cara de malo.

**Enishi: **¿Creen que vuelva aquí?

**Megumi: **¿Para qué? ¿Para recibir más regañadas? Yo, por lo menos, no pienso perdonárselo. Parecía una bestia.

**Kaoru:** Bueno, hay que considerar que estaba borracho. ¿Cuántas botellas dices que se tomó?

**Kenshin:**__El licor no ayudó pero tampoco mejoró las cosas. Sin embargo, no estaba borracho cuando golpeó a Enishi y, aunque estuviera enojado, nada le da derecho a golpearlo de esa manera.

**Tomoe: **Ya me imagino a Saito. Se habrá burlado por todo lo alto. Yo creo que cómo se llevaba mal con un Sanosuke tenía que hacerlo con el otro.

**Misao: **¿Qué Sanosuke?

**Kenshin:**__Harada. Era parte del Shinsengumi, creo que era parte de la tropa de Saito o de alguien más. No sé si realmente se llevaban mal, pero había bastantes rumores en Kyoto.

**Enishi: **¿Qué fue de Harada? Yo creía que había muerto.

**Kenshin:**__Hum, de eso yo no sé mucho. Creía que, dada la superioridad de los imperialistas, habían muerto todos, hasta que me encontré con Saito. Puede que Harada haya sobrevivido, no sé.

**Kaoru:** ¿Así que Saito es el único sobreviviente conocido del Shinsengumi?

**Megumi: **Se supone. Yo creo que ni siquiera el gobierno sabe que es Hajime Saito. Si no, de seguro lo cuelgan.

**Yahiko: **¡Hey, se están olvidando de Sakura!

**Kaoru:** Tienes razón. Pero, que yo sepa, ella no usa un pseudónimo como Saito. ¿Cómo es el de él?

**Kenshin:**__Goro Fujita. Mi hermana hizo un trato con ellos.

**Yahiko: **¿Y Saito no podía haber hecho un trato con ellos también?

**Kenshin: (se encoge de hombros) **Talvez pensó que era mejor el pseudónimo. Con una familia debe de ser más difícil. Yo qué sé.

**Kaoru:** Es cierto. ¿Será muy bonita su esposa?

**Enishi: **Mejor pregúntale a Sanosuke. Dicen que ella va a visitarlo todos los días y que a veces baja a ver a los presos.

**Misao: **Pues si es muy bonita, me sorprenderé. Lo que será aguantar a ese hombre.

**Kenshin:**__¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? A veces uno es una persona dentro de la casa y otra fuera de ella.

**Tomoe: **Cómo tú, ¿verdad?

**Kenshin:**__¿Yo? ¿Porqué yo?

**Tomoe: **Es que cuando te conocí… eras bueno, muy serio y casi no sonreías. Pero cuando estabas conmigo te veías mucho más feliz y más risueño.

**Kenshin:**__**(colorado) **Ejem, ejem, eh…

**Misao: **El amor hace milagros con el carácter de una persona. Pero no todos muestran lo que sienten de manera abierta. Como Saito, me imagino.

**Yahiko:** Dicen que Tokio tiene una hermana pequeña. Creo que es de la edad de Sano o algo así.

**Kaoru:** No se la presentes a Sano, entonces. Aunque no creo que quiera arriesgarse a casarse con la hermana de la esposa de Saito.

**Tomoe: **Se llama Moe, pero no sé cuál será su edad. Yo sé que se parece a su hermana, menos en los ojos. Tokio los tiene verdes y Moe castaños.

**Yahiko: **¿Ojos verdes? Uy carajo debe de ser muy guapa.

**Misao: **¡Hola! Yo también tengo los ojos verdes, ¿te acuerdas?

**Kenshin:**__Sano todavia sigue resentido por lo de Sayo Muto, creo. No andará detrás de las mujeres en un buen tiempo.

**Misao: **¿Cómo murió Sayo?

**Yahiko: **Trató de salvar al doctor Eltsen de una bala que le iba dirigida y le dio en el estómago. Además tenía tuberculosis en un estado avanzado.

**Misao: **Entonces se iba a morir de todos modos.

**Tomoe: **¡No seas grosera Misao! No debes decir eso, está mal.

**Kenshin:**__Al principio yo no podía dejar de pensar, pero en Shougo. Sano fue el único que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Sayo. Nosotros nunca supimos que se llamaba Sayo. Siempre la conocimos por su pseudónimo Santa Magdalia.

**Megumi: **Oigan, cambiando de tema, ¿no hemos estado aquí toda la mañana? Sakura dijo que llegaría al medio día por Misao.

**Kaoru:** Es cierto. Gracias Tae. ¡Vamos, Enishi!

**Enishi: **¡No me vendría mal una mano!

**Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin, ayúdalo! ¿Kenshin, qué haces? **(voltea y ve a Kenshin besando a Tomoe)** ¡Agg, qué asco! Háganlo en privado, ¿quieren?

Kenshin se separa de Tomoe y ayuda a Enishi a levantarse. Cuando llegan al dojo se encuentran a Sakura en la puerta… con Sanosuke.

**Misao: **Hey, sensei, ¿Por qué tengo que regresar? ¡Quiero quedarme!

**Sakura: **Misao, creo que acordamos con Aoshi que serían sólo dos semanas, ¿verdad?

**Kaoru:** Sano, dime, ¿cómo te fue en Kyoto? ¿Aprendiste la lección?

**Sanosuke: (de malas pulgas) **¡Cállate, mapache! **(se mete en el dojo) **¡Malditos sean los Shinsengumi!

**Sakura: **¡Hey! ¿Y yo que te hice? Si es por Saito, vale, pero ¿yo que hice?

**Sanosuke: (a lo lejos) **¡Eres igual a él!

**Sakura: **Jaja, muy gracioso. ¡Vamos, Misao!

**Misao: **Adiós a todos, muchas gracias por todo.

**Todos: **¡Adiós Misao!

**Sakura: **Tengan cuidado con Sanosuke, está muy irritado. ¡No le mencionen nada de Saito, sino quieren que haga otro escándalo!

**Yahiko: **Oye, Sakura, ¿es muy bonita Tokio?

**Kenshin: **Yahiko…

**Yahiko: **¡Kaoru era la que quería saber!

**Sakura: **Es una pareja que no pega físicamente pero, sin embargo, no es que ella sea una belleza. Es bonita, pero supongo que habrá mujeres más bonitas.

**Tomoe: **¿Qué fue con Hajime? Se burló me imagino.

**Sakura: **Pues sí. Es que, según él, Sanosuke podrá ser un guerrero notable y todo eso, pero dice que debería demostrar que vale, o sea trabajar, no hacer el vago, y no meterse en las relaciones de los demás. Que él no se pronuncia con las personas así. Ah, y que no le llega a mi hermano ni a los talones. Creo que eso es lo que lo ha enojado más.

**Yahiko: **Pero Sano acaso dice nada de las relaciones de los demás.

**Sakura: **Es que tanto a Saito como a Tokio no les hace gracia que la gente no se crea cuando dicen que están casados. Sano, pues…

**Misao: **¿Y eso qué? Yo, hasta que no lo vea, no lo voy a creer.

**Yahiko: **Pero no se lo dices a Saito en la cara. Y apuesto que Sano sí.

**Kenshin:**__Pues a mí me sacaría de juicio, que no me creyeran si digo que estoy casado.

**Sakura: **De hecho, si trabajaras en el gobierno, si muchos te conocieran, si supieran, por ejemplo, como eras cuando eras un asesino, si siguieras siendo así, aunque en tu casa fueras otro, la gente no se lo tragaría. Eso es lo que pasa con Saito.

**Kaoru:** Me gustaría conocer a Saito a puertas cerradas.

**Sanosuke: (desde dentro) **¿Que es la fascinación por ese demente? Kaoru, ven aquí y haz la cena.

**Kaoru:** ¡Hazla tú!

**Tomoe: **Yo haré la cena y te enseñaré a hacer sushi, ¿te parece, Kaoru?

**Kaoru:** ¡Hai, Tomoe-san! Kenshin…

**Kenshin:**__No te preocupes Kaoru. Yo ayudo a Enishi.

**Enishi: **Gracias, Kenshin.

**Kenshin:**__De nada. Kaoru está muy feliz contigo Enishi. Yo la veo más cambiada.

**Enishi: **Tú la conoces desde antes. Tú sabrás si está cambiada.

**Kenshin:**__Ya no se pelea tanto con Yahiko, ni con Sano. Está más dispuesta a aprender a cocinar que antes. Incluso está empezando a usar kimonos más femeninos. Ayer se compró uno y me lo enseñó. Supongo que no querrá que lo veas hasta que se lo ponga. Me dijo algo muy curioso en lo que prefiero no pensar. Dice que estaba tan celosa de Tomoe, que, incluso había considerado hacerle daño, pero que cuando se enamoró de ti dejó de pensar en eso porque no quería hacer nada que hiciera que la odiaras antes de amarla.

**Enishi: **Es lo obvio.

**Kenshin:**__Yo quiero saber tus razones, Enishi. Ella ha sufrido mucho y se merece a alguien que pueda hacerla feliz.

**Enishi: **¿Mis razones? ¿Mis razones para amarla? **(Kenshin asiente) **Pues cuando yo llegué aquí estaba determinado a empezar una relación con alguien; no me importaba quién. Al principio pensaba en Megumi-san, pero después…

**Kenshin:**__¿Después?

**Enishi: **Después vi que Kaoru… mira, yo no sé si te diste cuenta, no lo tomes como una crítica, pero ella estaba loca por ti y tú… no le prestabas la atención que ella quería. Eso, pues, no me hizo ninguna gracia, o sea, la dejabas ilusionarse y soñar sin decirle nada, cuando deberías haberle dicho.

**Kenshin:**__Tenía miedo de romperle el corazón porque es muy sensible y… siempre se lo dije.

**Enishi: **Después de que apareció mi hermana. Escucha, yo no sé que pensabas pero…

**Kenshin:**__**(empezando a molestarse) **¡Ve al grano!

**Enishi: **Al principio, me enamoré de ella por que es bonita, pero luego, ella me contó el modo en que te conoció y en lo que estaba metida en ese entonces… y me dio la impresión de que necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara porque me pareció muy vulnerable y… ni tú, ni Yahiko, ni Sagara parecían darse cuenta de ello. Kaoru es fuerte, Kenshin, por fuera, pero por dentro es muy insegura, necesita que alguien la guie y la apoye.

**Kenshin:**__¿Cómo sabes?

**Enishi: **Porque le pongo atención, no como tú. Si fueras su amigo, sabrías esas cosas.

Kenshin sale del cuarto hecho una furia pero, sobretodo, confundido. ¿Tendría razón Enishi en esas cosas? De todos modos, ¡cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas! Al pasar por el cuarto de Kaoru, la escuchó hablando con Tomoe y, contra su costumbre, se quedó escuchando…

**Tomoe: **¿Entonces nunca te atrajo Kenshin más allá de lo físico?

**Kaoru:** Claro que me atraía más allá de lo físico, de hecho al principio me cuidaba bastante, cuando Jinnei me raptó se volvió loco, pero después de eso dejó de cuidarme tanto, siempre me pregunta que como estoy y esas cosas pero… yo noto como si no me quisiera… yo sé que me tiene cariño pero, como no lo demuestra, a veces no sé que hacer ni que pensar si decirle que se quedara fue un error o no, a veces me dan ganas de decirle que se vaya.

**Tomoe: **Yo sé que te tiene mucho cariño, Kaoru. Pero él no sabe que trataste de hacerme daño, ¿o sí sabe?

**Kaoru:** Sí, yo se lo dije. Me dijo que era lo obvio, pero saber que estaba pensando.

**Tomoe: **Cuéntame lo de Jinnei, Kaoru, ¿cómo te involucraste con él?

**Kaoru:** Verás, supimos de ese lunático, cuando el jefe de policía nos hizo saber que estaba asesinando a los patriotas y, le pidió a Kenshin que se enfrentara con él. Su próximo blanco era Sanjuro Tani. Les enviaba una carta de advertencia indicando a la hora que vendría. La policía intentaba protegerlo y él mismo se protegía por sus propios medios; nunca servía de nada. Kenshin se fue con Sano; y Sano volvió solo a la mañana siguiente, y nos contó que Kenshin se había convertido en su próximo objetivo. Yo me asusté y lo fui a buscar. Lo encontré en la orilla de río y le dije que Sano nos había dicho que no volvería al dojo para protegernos y que si él no volvía entonces yo tampoco. Me preguntó que si yo sabía quién era Jinnei. Le dije que sí y que aún así no iba a volver. Él me dijo que no tendría posibilidad de ganar el combate si tenía que proteger a alguien; entonces yo le di mi lazo favorito y le dije que nunca podría perdonarle que se fuera sin avisar. Él me dijo que estaba bien que regresaría al dojo a devolvérmela, y entonces, cuando yo ya me iba, Jinnei pasó en una balsa y me raptó. A la medianoche de ese mismo día, se presentó Kenshin. Pero se veía distinto. Yo me di cuenta de que era Battousai; sin embargo Jinnei lo hirió en el hombro y me hipnotizó para enojarlo más. Funcionó; y le dijo que si quería recuperarme tendría que matarlo. Casi lo mata, pero yo me liberé de la hipnosis y entonces Jinnei se mató.

**Tomoe: **Vaya…

**Kaoru:** Pero eso no se compara a lo que pasó contigo.

**Tomoe: **Yo creo que sí, Kaoru. Dejó de preocuparse por ti porque le mostraste que eras fuerte y que podías.

**Kaoru:** Pero es que en lo personal, soy muy insegura, por eso me daba miedo decirle lo que sentía. No me ayudaba que Megumi me dijera cosas, me sentía más insegura.

**Tomoe: **Y por eso te dieron celos. Pero dime Kaoru. Dejemos de hablar de Kenshin. Enfoquémonos en Enishi.

**Kaoru:** Sigo sin entender que me vio.

**Tomoe: **Pregúntaselo tú a él. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le viste tú?

**Kaoru:** Al principio lo que me llamaba la atención era que era guapo pero después le pregunté que había hecho después de que creyó que habías muerto. Y cuando me lo contó, me sentí muy mal porque entendí que no podía pedirle a todo el mundo que me hiciera las cosas y yo permanecer de brazos cruzados, porque la verdad yo no había conocido el verdadero sufrimiento hasta que murió mi padre y, en realidad, no lo he sentido porque, apenas me faltó mi padre apareció Kenshin.

Kenshin se separó de la puerta. Sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago porque las palabras de Kaoru habían confirmado las de Enishi. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que la cabeza le iba a estallar. ¡Kaoru insegura! Si le hubiera prestado más atención talvez… Se sintió sucio, como si la hubiera matado. Sí, la había matado por dentro y Enishi la había resucitado. Recordó sus palabras: _"a veces no sé que hacer ni que pensar si decirle que se quedara fue un error o no, a veces me dan ganas de decirle que se vaya" _Que se fuera… Entonces se iría. Había cometido otro gran error. Este no había sido por su doble personalidad, sino por sí mismo. Se encerró en su habitación para tratar de aclarar ideas. Recordó que Kaoru… que Kaoru… aquella chica que lo había enfrentado una noche en una calle de Tokio y a la que creía conocer. Él le había abierto su corazón aquellas dos noches al contarle su pasado pero no había dejado que ella le abriera el suyo propio. Maldijo en voz baja. Definitivamente, había causado más daño que bien al quedarse. La única manera de arreglarlo era yéndose, ¿o eso haría sufrir más a la chica? Lo dudaba. ¿Por qué dudaba por todo? En el fondo, él también era un inseguro, por lo menos Kaoru ya había superado sus problemas. Gracias a Enishi. Enishi…

Al día todos se levantaron a la hora de costumbre. Hacía un frío terrible. Yahiko se extrañó de no sentir el olor a comida. Significaba que a Kenshin se le habrían pegado las sábanas. Se estremeció. Brrr, no era de extrañar, con aquel frío y teniendo al lado a una esposa que lo mantenía caliente. Suspiró. Aproximadamente una hora después oyó un alarido proveniente del cuarto de Kaoru, pero era una voz de hombre. ¿Por qué gritaría Enishi tan temprano?

**Enishi: **¡ESE IMBÉCIL! Cuando lo coja…

Todo el mundo se acercó curioso.

**Sanosuke: **¿Qué pasa Enishi?

**Kaoru:** ¿Que es esto? **(levanta un papel del suelo)**

**Tomoe: **Kenshin no durmió conmigo anoche.

**Enishi: **¡Porque se ha marchado! ¡Cobarde!

**Yahiko: **Kaoru, ¿qué dice el papel?

Ella se lo pasa y él ve que hay unas pocas palabras escritas en él.

_Enishi,_

_Cuídalos por mí_

**Tomoe: (asustada) **¿Por qué se ha ido?

**Sanosuke: **Hay que ir a buscarlo.

**Enishi: **Le ha dado otra de sus crisis emocionales, supongo.

**Tomoe: **Les diré a Megumi y a Sakura.

**Kaoru:** Sakura sigue en Kyoto. Dejó dicho que volvería mañana.

**Yahiko: **Por lo menos podemos decirle a Megumi. Ahorita aparece. Dijo que hoy era su día libre y que quería enseñarle a Kaoru unas recetas.

**Megumi: **¿Qué querían decirme?

**Tomoe: **¡Megumi, Kenshin se ha marchado y no sabemos adónde, ni porqué!

**Megumi: **¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Y no dejó ninguna nota?

Le pasan el papel.

**Megumi: **¡Kuso! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Es muy inestable. Si alguien tan solo le ha insinuado que no debería estar aquí…

**Tomoe: **Kaoru, ¿nos habrá escuchado ayer? Lo que dijiste bien podría haberlo impulsado a irse.

**Kaoru:** ¡No, Tomoe, no digas eso! Yo no me perdonaría que se fuera por culpa mía.

**Megumi: (práctica) **¡Dejen de lamentarse! Lo que hay que hacer es enviar un mensaje a Kyoto. Talvez entre Aoshi y Sakura consigan hacerle razonar. Si es que se ha ido hacia Kyoto, claro…

**Sanosuke: **¡Y si se fue hacia otro lado!

**Tomoe: **Nosotros también vamos a buscarlo.

**Yahiko: **¡Masaka! Eso será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Tae aparece en el umbral.

**Tae: **Megumi tienes un mensaje desde Kyoto. Apresúrate.

La joven doctora se apresura. Se encuentra a un joven y nervioso ninja en la puerta de la clínica.

**Megumi: **¡Kuro! ¿Pasa algo malo?

**Kuro: **Misao, señorita, dice que necesita al señor Himura. No sabemos para qué.

**Megumi: **¿Y es que podrían haber más problemas? Kenshin se ha marchado y no sabemos nada de su paradero. Kuro avísales a Sakura y a Aoshi, conviene que uno de los dos venga aquí y el otro se quede allá para que nos ayuden.

**Kuro: **Está bien señorita.

Megumi vuelve al dojo corriendo.

**Yahiko: **¿Y bien? ¿Quién era?

**Megumi: **Kuro. Ha llegado como caído del cielo pues le he mandado a decir a Sakura y a Aoshi lo que pasa. Uno vendrá y el otro se quedará allá por si Kenshin aparece, lo que dudo.

**Enishi: (malhumorado) **Por lo menos alguien está usando su cerebro aquí. Tomoe, haz un desayuno ligero y comamos algo. No será bueno que salgamos a buscarlo con el estómago vacío.

Al medio día aparece Aoshi. Se encuentra a Kaoru y a Yahiko justo a la salida de la estación rebuscando por cada rincón posible.

**Aoshi: **Me han contado lo que pasa. ¿De verdad no tienen una idea de lo que pasa?

**Yahiko: **¿Con Kenshin? Pues no. Lo malo no es que se haya marchado sino adónde, porque el país es enorme.

**Kaoru:** Cada vez estoy más convencida de que se ha ido por lo que dije pero no puedo culparme.

**Yahiko: **¿Cómo vas a culparte? No sabemos si se fue por eso. La idea de Kenshin espiando detrás de una puerta no me cabe en la cabeza.

**Aoshi: **¿Dejó alguna nota o algo?

**Kaoru:** Sí, una nota en la que le decía a Enishi que nos cuidara por él.

**Aoshi: **Eso no da ninguna pista. Sakura dice que puede haber intentado llegar a Kyoto, pero la verdad, no creo. No se arriesgaría a ir con conocidos.

**Tomoe: **¡Oye, Megumi ya vienen! Vienen con alguien.

**Megumi: **¿Con Sakura?

**Tomoe: **No.

**Megumi: **Entonces con Aoshi. Caramba, ya registramos todo Tokyo sin éxito. Nos hemos pasado el día en esto. Lo malo es que esta noche nadie dormirá lo suficiente como para seguir buscando mañana. ¡Kenshin es un imbécil!

**Aoshi: **Creo que ya volverá. Volverá cuando se dé cuenta del error que cometió marchándose. Pensó que era un error quedarse pero se dará cuenta de lo que dejó y volverá. O eso espero. Los Onniwabanshuu están buscando también, se movilizó al grupo de Osaka. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por no alertar a la policía sobre algo raro.

**Sanosuke: **¡Si vuelve se va a enterar!

**Aoshi: **Yo no puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos que resolver en Kyoto. Me quedaré con ustedes hasta que llegue Sakura mañana.

**Yahiko: **¿Cómo reaccionó Misao, con todo esto Aoshi?

**Aoshi: **No sabe. Talvez lo sepa ya pero es que cuando Kuro dijo lo de Himura y nosotros nos vinimos estaba con Shiro y Omasu comprando comestibles para el restaurante.

**Tomoe: **No voy a dormir hoy.

**Kaoru:** No le va a pasar nada, Tomoe.

**Tomoe: **Lo sé. Pero tú no lo conoces como yo, Kaoru. Él también es muy inseguro, de seguro se fue por eso.

**Yahiko: **¿Podemos hacer que vuelva?

**Aoshi: **No lo sé. Talvez.

**Tomoe: **¿Pero qué hacemos?

**Kaoru:** Confiar. Yo no confié en él y por eso te dije todas aquellas tonterías.

Todos se van a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se levanta la primera para hacer el desayuno y encuentra un papel en la puerta de la cocina, desdobla y lo lee. Corre y despierta a los demás.

**Kaoru:** ¡Oigan esto, escuchen esto!

**Yahiko: **Kaoru, por Kami, ayer nos levantamos muy temprano por Enishi y sus gritos. Ahora, queremos dormir.

**Sanosuke: **¿Que es eso que tienes en la mano? Otra nota del demonio, supongo.

Todos acercan las cabezas para ver lo que dice la nota.

_Kaoru,_

_Lamento preocuparlos tanto. Solo me fui porque me sentía inseguro._

_No he salido de Tokyo. Volveré mañana al atardecer._

**Enishi: **¡Idiota! Ni siquiera ha salido de aquí. Y nosotros como tontos aquí buscándolo. Revolvimos todo Tokyo y se escondió bien de nosotros. Y nosotros haciendo papelón por todo lado hasta te hicimos venir hasta aquí, Aoshi.

**Aoshi: **No se preocupen. Suspenderé la búsqueda.

**Sanosuke: **Lo dije y lo repito: ¡Cuando esté aquí lo voy a..!

**Tomoe: **Te dije que era un gran inseguro.

**Sanosuke: **Sí, y un gran tonto.

**Yahiko: **La que seguro lo rastrilla es Sakura.

**Kaoru:** Tenía que volver de todos modos. Vámonos a dormir porque la verdad, me muero de sueño.

Al día siguiente alrededor de las diez de la mañana se oyen unos golpes en el árbol del patio. Kaoru sale a ver y se topa con Sanosuke, que le está pegando golpes al tronco del árbol.

**Kaoru:** Sanosuke, ¿qué haces? ¡Es un cerezo, es muy delicado, lo vas a botar!

**Sanosuke: **Estoy practicando para cuando llegue Kenshin.

**Megumi: **Eso no justifica que la emprendas con el árbol. Mueve tu trasero de vago y vamos a recoger leña para el baño de Tomoe.

**Sanosuke: **¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Que vayan el enano o el peliblanco!

**Megumi: **Están ocupados. Yahiko está lavando la ropa y Enishi está sacudiendo los muebles. Kaoru va a cocinar, tú no estás haciendo nada y yo no puedo sola.

**Sanosuke: **¿Y Tomoe?

**Megumi: **Está trabajando.

**Sanosuke: (con horror evidente) **¡Pero Tomoe no vuelve hasta la tarde!

**Kaoru:** Sí, ya sé grandísimo imbécil y vagabundo. Pero tampoco hay leña para el brasero así que si no vas, nos quedamos sin comida para todo el día.

**Sanosuke: (sale disparado hacia la puerta) **Megumi espérame, ya voy.

**Yahiko: **Jaja. De seguro se desquitará con Kenshin por eso también. Por otro lado, tenemos que agradecer que tu cocina haya mejorado mucho. Si no, no movería tan rápido su gordo trasero.

**Sakura: **Así que el imbécil de mi hermano hizo otra de las suyas. Bueno, no importa. ¿Por aquí todos bien?

**Yahiko: **Sí, estamos bien. Kenshin dejó otra nota en la que decía que llegaría a las ocho de la noche.

_A las siete…_

**Kaoru:** Yo no puedo más, me voy a dormir. Enishi, hoy duermes en el cuarto de Yahiko. Quiero dormir sola.

**Megumi: **Enishi, mañana te quitaré los yesos.

_A las ocho…_

**Yahiko: **¡Masaka! ¿A qué horas regresará? Me estoy cayendo…

**Tomoe: **Pues vete a dormir ya. Todo el mundo se acostó ya.

**Yahiko: **¿Tú estarás bien?

**Tomoe: **Tranquilo, vete a dormir

Yahiko se retiró y Tomoe se quedó sola en el cuarto. Pensándolo, bien así era mejor. Media hora después se había quedado dormida sobre el futón.

Se despierta cuando siente que le besan el cuello sensualmente.

**Tomoe: **Kenshin… basta. ¿Por qué te fuiste, baka?

**Kenshin:**__Porque me sentía inseguro. Pasaron muchas cosas.

**Tomoe: **¿Muchas cosas?

**Kenshin:**__Sí. Encontrarnos de nuevo, los problemas de Kaoru, la aparición de mi hermana, volver a ver a Enishi, la visita de Misao, los problemas de Sanosuke… Son muchas cosas.** (La lleva al futón y se echa sobre ella) **Pero ya estoy bien y no me volveré a ir.

Tomoe le quita la gi y le acaricia el pecho lleno de heridas. Él le empieza a quitar el kimono hasta dejarla desnuda. Ella le quita el pantalón y empieza a besarlo para excitarlo. Él empieza a acariciarle los senos y el cuello sensualmente y se acomoda mejor sobre ella. Ella eleva un poco la cadera y él la penetra con suavidad. Ella gime.

**Tomoe: **No, tonto. Más fuerte. Parece que tienes miedo. Siempre lo parece.

**Kenshin:**__¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora vas a ver

La penetra con fuerza y empieza a moverse. Ella grita y empieza a mover la cadera al ritmo de las penetraciones. Le rodea la cadera con las piernas.

**Tomoe: **Kenshin…

**Kenshin:**__¿Qué?

**Tomoe: **¿Quieres tener hijos?

**Kenshin:**__¿Quieres decir que quieres que aprovechemos de una vez?

**Tomoe: **Ya no somos jóvenes. El reloj biológico puede jugar en mi contra, ¿sabes?

**Kenshin:**__De acuerdo, no tengo nada en contra. Pero…

No termina la frase y se enfoca en lo que está haciendo. Ella se eleva y lo abraza. Él se sorprende y se levanta sin querer llevándola consigo. El revolcón termina en el suelo. Ella le pasa los senos por el cuello.

**Kenshin:**__**(jadeando) **Si querías estar en el suelo solo tenías que decirme.

Empieza a penetrarla de nuevo pero esta vez se entrega por completo a sus instintos y se deja de sutilidades. Ella enreda sus dedos en sus cabellos y le deshace la coleta. El cabello de Kenshin cae sobre su rostro. Gruñe, molesto y sacude la cabeza para apartárselo de la cara. Tomoe se lo aparta y le besa la nariz. Él le aparta la mano y la besa entre los senos. Se deja caer en el futón exhausto. Se vuelven a meter en el futón y se besan. Se ponen las yukatas y se acuestan. Él deposita la cabeza en el pecho de ella y cierra los ojos plácidamente. Por fin estaba en casa…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Tomoe se despierta y ve a Kenshin durmiendo a su lado. Su cabello rojo está desparramado por su espalda. Se lo acaricia y se levanta. Oye a Kaoru trajinando con el almuerzo, sonríe y va a ayudarla.

**Kaoru:** Por fin te levantaste, Tomoe. Te estábamos esperando.

**Sakura: **Sí. Cuenta, ¿qué tal Kenshin?

**Tomoe: (se sonroja fuertemente) **¿Cómo? ¿Se dieron cuenta?

**Megumi: **¡Muchacha, por Kami! Hasta tuvimos que explicarle a Yahiko que "estaban haciendo cosas de gente casada" Sanosuke no paraba de reírse bajito y se oían tus gritos por todo el dojo.

**Tomoe: **Queremos tener un bebé. Lamento que hayan escuchado. No volverá a pasar. ¿Y Enishi no escuchó?

Pero nadie la escuchó.

**Megumi: **¿Quieren tener hijos? Ay, que romántico. Espero que tengan éxito.

**Kaoru:** Jo, chica que valiente. Pero, ¿dónde van a establecerse? Creía que no tenían ahorros.

**Sakura: **Eso no es ningún misterio. Mi tía tiene una casa en Kyoto que le está sobrando y se las estará ofreciendo.

**Tomoe: **Sí, pero él ha dicho que no quiere irse a Kyoto.

**Sakura: **¿Entonces?

**Tomoe: **Bueno, como tu tía es rica le ha dado un montón de dinero y hemos comprado una casa a solo unas calles de aquí.

**Sakura: (con cara de fastidio) **Eso es. ¡Siempre el benjamín de la casa es el que se lleva todo! Y a uno, ni lo miran.

**Enishi: **¡Buenos días a todos! **(besa a Kaoru)** Nee-chan, la próxima vez asegúrense de que nadie los oiga, tuve que explicarle a Yahiko lo que estaban haciendo.

**Kaoru:** Quieren tener un bebé, Enishi.

**Enishi: **Sí, sí que bueno, ajá.

**Megumi: **¿Qué le pasa a éste?

**Kaoru:** **(suspira) **Nada, que es hombre.

A la media hora todo el mundo estaba esperando el desayuno. Todos menos…

**Sanosuke: **Tomoe, ve a despertar a Kenshin, que jo-chan no quiere empezar sin él y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Tomoe: **Cariño… **(él gruñe) **cariño despierta, todo el mundo se levantó y te están esperando para desayunar.

Kenshin abre los ojos y se despereza. Se levanta y se empieza a cepillar el pelo. A los cinco minutos se sienta en el patio con los demás.

**Yahiko: **Hum, Kaoru, esto tiene un aspecto increíble.

**Kaoru:** Gracias, Yahiko.

_Un mes después…_

**Yahiko: **Kenshin, oye, creo que le pasa algo a Tomoe. Lleva horas en el baño y se oye ruido de salpicaduras.

**Megumi: **Quita, aquí la doctora soy yo. **(golpea la puerta del cuarto) **¿Tomoe? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es grave?

**Tomoe: (a través de la puerta) **¿Hay algún hombre por ahí?

**Megumi: **Sí, tu esposo, Yahiko y… ahí viene Sano.

Tomoe abre la puerta y mete a Megumi en el cuarto de baño.

**Megumi: **¿Qué te pasa?

**Tomoe: **Tengo un atraso de dos semanas.

**Megumi: **¿Un atra…? ¿Estás segura de que es un embarazo?

**Tomoe: **¡Son dos semanas Megumi!

**Megumi: **Está bien. Voy a traer mi equipo.

Se asoma a la puerta para comprobar que el pasillo está vacío y sale disparada hasta el cuarto que comparte con Sakura. A los cinco minutos está de vuelta. La examina concienzudamente.

**Megumi: **Sí es un embarazo y lo que tenías ahora son las primeras naúseas. ¿Quieres que se lo digamos a Kenshin primero?

**Kenshin:**__Megumi, ¿qué tiene Tomoe? ¿Ya lo sabes?

**Megumi: **Tranquilo, no es nada. De hecho sí tiene algo, pero no es nada malo.

**Kenshin:**__**(alza una ceja) **¿Entonces?

**Tomoe: **Estoy embarazada, Kenshin.

**Kenshin:**__¿Estás… eh, embarazada? **(después abre mucho los ojos y dos chispas de alegría los iluminan) **¡Esto es espléndido!

**Kaoru:** ¿Para qué nos habrán llamado? ¿Será que Tomoe tiene algo malo?

**Yahiko: **Yo la oí vomitando en el baño.

**Sakura: **¿o será?

**Enishi: **¡Ni menciones la palabra con "e"!

**Kaoru:** Enishi, por Kami, ¡por qué estás tan alterado! **(se calla al ver entrar a Kenshin con Tomoe de la mano y a Megumi detrás)**

**Tomoe: **Enishi…

**Enishi: (de malas pulgas) **¿Qué?

Tomoe hace una pausa con mucho teatro. Kaoru ve que la mano de Kenshin se desplaza hasta quedar encima del abdomen de Tomoe.

**Tomoe: **Vas a tener un sobrinito.

El tiempo parece congelarse.


	9. Epílogo: Nueve Meses Después

**Epílogo**

**Nueve meses después…**

Ya hace nueve meses que Tomoe anunció que estaba esperando un hijo y los ánimos están muy crispados esperando que nazca el bebé. Megumi consiguió averiguar adónde conseguir unas comadronas, para que la ayudaran en el parto. Estaba muy preocupada, porque a Tomoe parecía haberle sentado mal el embarazo y estaba casi todo el tiempo en cama, con fiebre. Sin embargo, la muchacha estaba feliz.

**Yahiko: **¿Cuánto tiempo dura un parto?

**Kaoru:** Tengo entendido que primero empiezan las contracciones del útero y luego nace el bebé.

**Sakura: **Primero se rompe la bolsa, luego empiezan las contracciones, después nace el bebé y después se bota la bolsa.

**Sanosuke: **Okay, pero no les hablen a esos dos. Están muy nerviosos y por todo gritan. Ayudaría que Tomoe no gritara tanto.

**Kaoru:** ¡Eso es porque le duele, animal!

**Yahiko: **¿Las mujeres se mueren en el parto?

**Sakura: **¡Cállate, no digas eso!

**Yahiko: **Sólo era una pregunta. Yo sé que nada le puede pasar a Tomoe. Ella es muy fuerte.

El llanto de un bebé llena la casa y se oye forcejeo en la puerta del cuarto. Las comadronas salen e ignoran las preguntas de todo el mundo recogen todo y se van.

**Kaoru:** ¡Viejas estúpidas! ¿Qué les cuesta decirnos algo?

**Megumi: **¡Ya, ya no forcejeen! ¡Kenshin tú primero!

Sale del cuarto mientras se frota las manos.

**Kaoru:** ¿Y bien?

**Megumi: **Tanto Tomoe como el bebé están bien. Fue un parto un poco difícil, pero, al final, todo salió bien.

**Yahiko: **¿Qué es el bebé?

**Megumi: **Mujer. Ahora, dejen a Tomoe con su esposo y más tarde van a conocer a Kaoru.

**Yahiko: **¿Kaoru?

**Megumi: (con una sonrisa) **Sí, Kaoru Naoko Himura Yukishiro.

**Sanosuke: **¿Podían haber escogido peor nombre?

**Kaoru:** ¡SANOSUKE! **(a Megumi) **¿Dijeron por qué le pusieron así?

**Megumi: **Sí, por tí y por la abuela de Tomoe.

**Yahiko: **Para que no vuelvas a decir que Kenshin no te quiere, Kaoru. ¡Le ha puesto tu nombre a su hija!

**Kaoru:** ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

Enishi aparece en la sala conmocionado y todos se abalanzan sobre él.

**Sakura: **¿Qué, como es la bebé?

**Kaoru:** Sí, ¿se parece a Kenshin o a Tomoe?

**Yahiko: **¿O a los dos?

**Sanosuke: **¿Es grandecita?

**Megumi: **Oigan, los están llamando.

Todos entran en el cuarto y se encuentran con un cuadro que, realmente, nunca esperaban encontrar.

Kenshin estaba sentado en el futón y rodeaba a Tomoe con los brazos mientras miraba con ternura a la bebé que ella tiene colgando del pecho. Ella le canta bajito mientras le acaricia la diminuta carita con un dedo.

**Kaoru:** Tiene hambre.

Ambos levantan la vista y sonríen.

**Tomoe: **Ven acá, Kaoru. Después de todo va ser tu sobrina también.

**Kaoru:** ¿Por qué le pusieron Kaoru?

**Kenshin:**__Porque eres muy especial para nosotros y te queremos mucho.

Tomoe se la pasa y ella se la lleva hasta la puerta. Sakura la cierra para que el viento no moleste a la pequeña.

Ésta los mira y saca un diminuto puño de las mantas. Un mechón de cabello rojo se escapa por la manta. Sus ojos tienen un raro tono grisáceo.

**Yahiko: **Bien, tiene el pelo de Kenshin. Pero, ¿y los ojos de quién son?

**Sakura: **No es el color real de sus ojos. Es una especie de telilla que les cubre los ojos para protegerlos de la luz los primeros días. Después ya sabremos de quién son los ojos.

**Kenshin:**__Kaoru, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

**Kaoru:** No, la verdad no.

**Kenshin:**__Hoy se cumple un año desde el día que nos conocimos.

**Kaoru:** ¡¿Qué? ¿Hace un año ya? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

**Sanosuke: **¿Por qué no nos cuentas? Seguro hiciste el ridículo, como de costumbre.

**Sakura: **¡Qué no te oiga Enishi!

**Sanosuke: **¡Bah!

**Kaoru:** Pues verán…

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, este es el final del fic "Reencuentros inesperados" Espero guste. Este es mi primer escrito después de un montón de intentos que, de algo sirvieron. Lo he dejado así al aire porque todo el que ha visto el anime sabe lo que pasó.

Okay ahora es la hora de los agradecimientos. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse son pocos, jaja!

**Primero: **A mi mamá, porque si ella no me hubiera enseñado lo bueno de la lectura, yo no habría escrito este fic. (O sea la imaginación necesaria)

**Segundo: **A Nobuhiro Watsuki, por haber creado esta gran serie. Rurouni Kenshin no merece ser olvidada.

**Tercero: **A Shougo-san. Te digo algo, si no me hubiera topado con esos fics tuyos nunca me hubiera decidido a escribir el mío, ni de llevarlo hasta el final. Cuando te escribí por primera vez, fue impulsivo y, realmente, no esperaba que me contestaras. Gracias por hacerlo y animarme a seguir adelante con esto, ahora siento que puedo ser una gran escritora como tú.

Algo gracioso: No a todo el mundo le suena algo la primera vez. Cuando J.K Rowling entregó el primer capítulo de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" a las editoriales, tres rechazaron el libro antes de que la cuarta (Bloomsbury) lo aceptara. ¡Imagínate como estarán ahora!

Bye, hasta la próxima historia.

Tomoe-chan


End file.
